


Swimming In Time

by PerplexCinema27



Series: Time Off [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation series of "Time Off". I decided to continue it and I think this time will try to be drama free. As for "Content" I'm putting that one on hold. I'm in a rut with it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Party Just Because.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation series of "Time Off". I decided to continue it and I think this time will try to be drama free. As for "Content" I'm putting that one on hold. I'm in a rut with it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.

Tobin was waiting at the exit doors of baggage claim. Apparently, a scuffle arose out of two passengers who were on the same flight as Tobin. Somebody grabbed the other's luggage by accident and the other person so happened to be in a really bad mood. The middy was coming back from a special handout from AYSO for her to join their league based out in Maui. She did light press and held a mini camp for about the four days she was there. For Tobin, it was really cool and she was appreciative of the invitation. Although, it would've been better to have Alex with her for the time. But the striker was also busy doing press as she was tied up in Chicago for a Nike meet and greet. The duo were both called up for the next upcoming camp in Cali before the Euro trip. They agreed they would meet up in Cali instead of flying halfway to meet each other. After all, the past month or so they've been together and inseparable since the engagement.

 

After half an hour Tobin was finally able to make it to the curb waiting for her taxi. She would get back to Alex's apartment in LA which she still kept on to since she her family was there. Also, Tobin encouraged her to keep the place since she loved Cali too and it just made sense since camps would be near the area. During their time together when they didn't officially live with each other, Tobin and Alex would either be on the East or the West coast depending on their schedules. Tobin loved living with Alex in Cali when they needed to be there. She liked hanging out with Alex's family because it made Alex feel good. Which meant a happy Tobin.

 

From the backseat, Tobin texted Alex that her flight arrived and she was heading to the apartment. She was planning on getting to the apartment first to shower and then calling her to say goodnight. After all, it was around 8 PM in Cali and 11PM in Rhode Island. She didn't wanna hold up her girl too long since they did have camp in about a week before their trip to Europe. As a response back Alex texted an "ok" and a "I love you" text.

 

\-----------------

 

Alex and Lori poured more ice into the silver bucket to cool down the additional beers they placed inside. The surprise party had gone well much more than Alex expected. Who knew that Tobin had more friends in Cali than Alex? Megan and Lori was there of course, and Kelley, and Syd as well. The rest of the team would come later into the week. Alex decided to surprise Tobin with a party just because. It was a while since they spent time with their close friends. She also missed her fiancé and decided to cut her Chicago trip short and fly to LA immediately.

 

Syd and Megan were killing it with the karaoke with their duo of Lady Gaga. Kelley, along with the crowd, cheered on drunkenly for the two. Alex clapped along from the kitchen where she stood next to Lori who was laughing as well.

 

"Good god!" Lori exclaimed in horror at the sound of Syd's voice.

 

As the song died down Lori grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned to Alex.

 

"So when's Tobin coming?"

 

"In like half an hour or so. Her flight landed but got stuck at baggage claim."

 

Lori nodded. "Miss Tobs man! When's the last time I saw her, New York right?"

 

Alex nodded. Inside she hated the way that weekend had ended. It started off so promising hanging out with friends and she and Tobin's relationship were fine at the moment. But little did she knew that the weekend would set everything off. Where they would fly back home and have small arguments which built up tension between the two. Mostly because of Alex's lack of will to go to Paris and Tobin's miscommunication. But now that phase was over thankfully.

 

"God what a great weekend!" Lori stated as she took a swig of her drink.

 

Alex couldn't help but laugh out of past circumstances as she fiddled around with her engagement ring.

 

"So when is the date then?" Lori asked.

 

"We haven't decided yet."

 

"What?! C'mon she asked you like last week!"

 

Alex giggling, "She asked me about a month ago."

 

"That's what I said. Well I'm gonna be part of right!"

 

"Part of..."

 

"The wedding." Lori insisted. "C'mon Al."

 

Alex stood there, semi buzzed, not knowing what to say. Unsure really of whether Lori was kidding or not.

 

"Umm I don't know Lor."

 

"Al!" Lori exclaimed in sarcastic disbelief. "You know I'm the one who pushed Tobin to ask you out on that ice cream date some years ago."

 

"That wasn't a date!" Alex laughed back.

 

"Yes that was! Tobin said so."

 

"She did?!" Alex laughed back at the memory.

 

This was back in camp at Tampa after the first year Tobin had spent some playing time in PSG. The two missed being around each other and Tobin had asked Alex to go for ice cream down the street from the hotel where the team was staying in. Alex of course said yes wanting to catch up. Throughout the whole night, they laughed and talked until the shop closed. Alex didn't really think of it as a date since they were always like that. But it was around that time that the thought of Tobin made Alex tingle inside.

 

"Ok, not really. Tobin didn't say it. It was more like Megan and I. But Tobin couldn't stop blushing and smiling when she got to the room. So... am I in your wedding or not?" Lori said as she pulled Alex out of her thoughts.

 

This time Alex could tell that Lori was being dead serious.

 

"We'll definitely think bout it." Alex retorted as an escape.

 

\--------------

 

Tobin finally made it to the apartment just like Alex suggested, half an hour later. She had no problem carrying the little luggage she had for  the rest of the week and camp. The elevator opened to the fifth floor and the middy walked to the apartment door at the end of the corner in the hallway. From the outside she couldn't hear the party noise that was coming from inside. Partly due to the fact that she was tired from the jetlag. As she fiddled her keys in the door knob, no one inside could tell that Tobin was outside as they were too engrossed at the drunk karaoke. So when Tobin opened the door she stood at the crowd of her friends and teammates. A little tired, Tobin couldn't really process what was going on until she saw Kelley walking to her drink in hand.

 

"Tobys!" Kelley slurred out hugging her best friend.

 

Tobin smiled. "Hey bud. Didn't know you'd be here."

 

"It was a surprise. Just to party!" Kelley said as she helped Tobin take a few bags off her hands.

 

"Where's Alex?"

 

"I think she's in the kitchen."

 

"Ok. I'm gonna put my bags away. You staying over tonight?"

 

"What do you think?" Kelley said as she chugged away at her mixed drink and walking away to the front of the karaoke crowd.

 

Tobin was able to slip into the bedroom without having to make small talk with her friends she hadn't seen for a while. She walked back out into the living room surveying the scenario. She did miss her friends as she smiled and waved at them for a quick second. Then she made her way to Alex where she was standing next to Lori laughing still in the kitchen. With Alex's back facing Tobin it was a perfect moment to scare the striker. But Lori cut in and instead slightly pushed Alex out of the way to embrace Tobin in the biggest bear hug. Alex scoffed at the initial contact but then turned to find her fiancé with a bright smile as she was engulfed by Lori's large arms.

 

"Toby! Damn girl!" Lori cheered joyfully.

 

"Hey Lor. Looking good!"

 

"Thanks. I think it's the new face mask I'm trying out."

 

Tobin raised her eyebrows agreeing sarcastically. Alex watched a few steps away chuckling. Tobin turned quickly to the sound and embraced Alex in a soft hug as she wrapped her hands tightly around her waist. Alex in return placed her arms hanging on Tobin's shoulders. Tobin buried her head in Alex's neck smelling the coconut of her long loose curls.

 

"Missed you baby." Alex whispered onto Tobin's ears.

 

"Me too." Tobin murmured.

 

Lori fake coughed to bring the attention back to her. Which worked when Tobin broke the hug and turned to Lori.

 

"Let's drink Tobs!"  Lori encouraged.

 

"Nah. I'm pretty much out of it." Tobin replied rubbing the back of her neck. Alex rubbed the back of Tobin's lower back.

 

"Heath no. C'mon. I'm getting Pinoe and we're gonna make margaritas."

 

And like that, without waiting for Tobin's answer, Lori walked away to find her partner in crime.

 

Alex, still rubbing at Tobin's back, looked apologetic.

 

"What?" Tobin asked.

 

"Are you tired?"

 

"A little."

 

"I should've told you bout tonight. I'd thought it be fun to have everyone here."

 

Tobin once again squeezed at Alex's waist. "Don't worry bout it babe. I missed you."

 

Alex smiling again massaged Tobin's cheeks with her thumbs as she cupped Tobin's face in her palms. "I know. Me too. This week was so long huh?"

 

"What happened to Chicago?"

 

"I went there earlier. And I didn't wanna fly back home alone so I came here early to surprise you." Alex said as her eyes pointed to the noise coming from the living room.

 

Tobin chuckled. "No it's good. Wasn't expecting it all."

 

"Baby I have something thing funny to tell you."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Lori wants to be part of the wedding."

 

Tobin just chuckled.

 

"Seriously." Alex said deadpan as ever.

 

"What did you tell her?"

 

"We're gonna think bout it."

 

Tobin's face was in awe but her brightening smile for Alex couldn't get off her face. She pecked her girl quick on the lips then and before Alex could kiss back Megan made her presence known as she stumbled into the kitchen.

 

"Tobs is herrrreeee!" She shouted.

 

Tobin laughed as she made her way to hug Pinoe. She roughed up her blonde hair as they were getting the ingredients to start making the margaritas. Alex watched from far away as she was beaming in joy and excitement from the return of her fiancé.

 

\------------------

 

Kelley and Syd were tearing up the living room as they were killing their duets. Pinoe thought it would be a good idea to bet some money. She and Lori paired up as they challenged Kelley and Syd. The crowd would determine the winner but it looked like Pinoe and Lori were losing. Alex stood behind Tobin as she rested her head on the middy's shoulders all the while wrapping her waist. Tobin's hands rested on Alex's arms caressing it every now and again. The sounds of drunken karaoke faded with the night.

 

\-----------------

 

"This feels nice." Alex said as she burrowed her head in the crook of Tobin's neck with her whole left side of her body wrapped around Tobin's side.

 

Tobin, not moving a single inch, wrapped her left arm loosely on Alex's back. She faced the ceiling as her eyes were shut. She was so sleepy from the jet lag and having to keep awake during the surprise party, she couldn't muster any energy left in her to say something back. Instead, she mumbled something out that sounded like, "I love you." And that was that. They both fell asleep soundly in one another.

 


	2. Ch. 2

Alex woke up first, still resting on Tobin's side. She saw Tobin completely knocked out and so she decided to leave her in bed asleep. Alex got up and showered already realizing it was mid morning. When she went into the kitchen she found a fully awake O'Hara munching on a late brunch.

 

"Did you go for a run?" Alex asked.

 

Kelley nodded as her mouth was full of waffles.

 

"What time did you wake up?"

 

"Like 8." Her mouth still filled with food.

 

Alex took the counter seat next to her and helped herself to some waffles from Kelley's plate.

 

"Tobin is still sleeping."

 

Kelley finally chewed her finished breakfast and grinned devilishly.

 

"Then let's wake her up then."

 

Kelley was already in the hallway when Alex shouted to leave her alone. But it was too late as she heard Kelley's shrieks from the bedroom. A second later Kelley came back out to the kitchen in laughter.

 

"Yep she's still asleep."

 

\---------------------

 

Kelley and Alex decided to go out for a swim since the weather was good. They left behind a sleepy Tobin who couldn't awake not from Kelley's high pitch shrieks or from Alex's soft kisses. Tobin stayed asleep comfortable in her position not moving an inch. Kelley and Alex were not too far out in the ocean. Their skin glistened in the water as the sun shined radiantly.

 

"I can't wait for camp to start." Kelley said relieved.

 

"Me too. I'm excited to get some playing time."

 

"How does your ankle feel?"

 

"I think it's ok. I feel great when I'm in the gym. Tobin might be a little worried. When we we're home she basically lets me do nothing around the house."

 

"Awww..." Kelley goofed.

 

Alex rolled her eyes hard and splashed water at her friend.

 

"I'm serious Kel. I feel so lazy around the house."

 

"Oh c'mon you love it. She treats you like a princess. But I'm ready to go Europe!"

 

"I'm ready for the Cup!"

 

The girls swam back to the shore as they raced one another. Surprisingly, Kelley pulled through first. Alex was a little bit salty when she reached the shore. But luckily, Tobin was awake to greet her fiancé as she sat on the sand towel in hand.

 

"Nice stroke Kel." Tobin complimented.

 

"Thanks ya know I was a champion swimmer back in the day."

 

"Yeah like in seventh grade." Alex retorted as she took the towel from Tobin to dry her hair.

 

"Now now, Morgan back in the corner." Kelley  playfully scolded.

 

While Kelley and Alex went back and forth, Tobin couldn't stop staring at Alex's body. Just the image of being close up to the strikers soft, tanned wet glistening skin was just not fair to the middy. Kelley realized that Tobin was awfully too quiet and so she wrapped her hair and squeezed out the water right onto Tobin. Tobin jumped a little in her seat and threw a handful of sand at the defender. Kelley sat down next to the middy as she wrapped the towel around her bottom. Alex also took the other place next to Tobin as she smirked flirtatiously towards Tobin knowing fully well why Tobin was quiet.

 

"So when's the date you goobers?"

 

Tobin leaned back on her towel for support as she rested a hand on Alex's thigh.

 

"We don't know yet." Alex replied.

 

"Please tell me it's gonna be during the summertime!" Kelley whined.

 

"Maybe." Tobin smiled.

 

"We did talk about it. But I think we both want a fall type of wedding."

 

"Damn it!" Kelley whined.

 

Tobin and Alex laughed in unison turning their heads dismayed why the defender was so disappointed.

 

"Not good enough for you Kel." Tobin uttered.

 

"I had a perfect maxi dress. And I already know how my hairs gonna look like..."

 

"Kelley we haven't set a date!" Alex joked.

 

"You two should really start thinking bout it."  Kelley said sarcastically.

 

"Well I did think bout you being part of the wedding. " Tobin said.

 

Kelley's eyes widened.

 

"We both did." Alex chimed in. "We want you to be part of the bridal party."

 

Kelley raised her arms in celebration and cheered. "Seriously!"

 

"Yeah. If you want to bud." Tobin replied.

 

"Hell yeah! So am I standing on Alex's side or Tobin's?" Kelley asked.

 

"We haven't thought about it yet." Tobin quickly answered before Alex could reply knowing full well that she'd want the defender on her side.

 

"Competition for me? You guys make me feel so flattered." Kelley joked back.

 

Tobin chuckled rolling her eyes. "Ya know things can always change..." Tobin teased.

 

"Shut up!" Kelley poured handfuls of wet sand ontop Tobin's stomach.

 

"What the hell!" Tobin gasped as her body shot up.

 

While Tobin and Kelley were practically wrestling each other around in the sand, Alex got up and headed for the water. She was able to go unnoticed as she treaded near the shore watching the two children. Smiling ear to ear, she daydreamed of her wedding details.

 

\---------------

 

Camp was underway as the whole team arrived in the following days. Gym sessions were rough and practices were even tougher. The girls had to learn new passing implementation and tactical strategies they were new to. The atmosphere was good though as the competition rose along with the heat. Alex's game was improving day by day. The coaches and training staff encouraged her to keep on running and pushing herself. She even felt a difference in her physicality. She felt like she could take on anybody. But Tobin felt differently every time she watched far away. Inside, she cringed every time the striker took strides from one end of the pitch to the other. She didn't want Alex to push herself too much. If anything she wanted the striker to be a bit more cautious but telling her fiancé that wouldn't do Tobin any good. Alex was a competitor at heart.

Cheney walked up to Tobin from behind as she saw the middy staring at Alex a little longer while the striker did laps with Amy.

 

"She's looking fine."

 

Tobin turned her head and then smiled when it was Cheney who brought her out of her negative thoughts.

 

"Yeah she is." But inside Tobin didn't believe it.

 

"Its fine she looks good out there. Plus she's not playing next season. She's probably just putting in the extra work." Cheney replied while plopping down next to Tobin's legs.

 

Tobin waited a whole two minutes before she got comfortable and took her spot next to Lauren. "I know she's putting in the extra work that's the problem."

 

Lauren chuckled while she untied her cleats.

 

"I texted your sister like last week – so basically she's excited about the wedding."

 

Tobin rubbed her sun burnt left shoulder while laughing at the comment. "I know she talks to Alex more than she talks to me now."

 

"Perry might also be planning your honeymoon." Lauren joked.

 

Tobin scoffed and shook her head. "No. No she's not. I've got that set."

 

"Oh yeah? How do you have the honeymoon trip down but not the date?" Lauren sarcastically asked.

 

"Ha! I don't know. The honeymoons the best part." Tobin shrugged childishly. "I do have a date."

 

"When?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

"For Alex?"

 

Tobin just nodded her head as she watched on the striker continue with her laps.

 

\------------------

 

 

 


	3. Definitely Last Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update in a long while. More is coming!

Tobin jumped out of the shower quickly at the sound of Alex’s voice coming from the bedroom since Tobin had left the bathroom door wide open.

“Baby you done yet?! They’re gonna be here pretty soon.” She shouted.

The striker was putting on the finishing touches on her makeup as she sat in front of the vanity. The newly engaged couple was going on a double date along with Ashlyn and Ali. Initially, Alex and Ali weren’t supposed to come along. An old friend of Tobin and Ashlyn from back in the UNC days had kept in contact with the girls for a while now. He was now a successful restaurant owner in downtown LA and had invited his friends to check out the place. Of course, the dinner would be on him. And to reciprocate Tobin and Ashlyn had managed to offer him, his wife, and their 3 year old son to the next couple of games. Alex had found out from Tobin when she got home from early morning shopping with Kelley on the team’s day off. At first, Alex didn’t mind much when Tobin said it was just gonna be the three old pals. But the minute she checked the reviews online she begged Tobin to bring her along, even playing the “ _but I’m your fiancé”_ card. Tobin couldn’t reject the striker especially when she was pulling the most adorable puppy dog face. And the same thing happened to Ashlyn with Ali.

Tobin was fully dressed now in a cute, casual, warm outfit with her hair still damp. She was finishing brushing her teeth when Alex came into the bathroom as well. She stood in front of Tobin hogging the bathroom mirror as usual wiping off the mascara that mistakenly smeared at the end of her eyebrows. Tobin was checking out Alex from behind. The striker smirked and raised her right eyebrow staring right at Tobin through the mirror. It took a few seconds for Tobin to finally catch on.

“We’re really dressing up huh?” Tobin stated.

Alex was dressed in one of her favorite dresses along with cute boots to tie along the ensemble.

“I saw the reviews online. I think this place is really popular. I’m surprised you guys didn’t look it up.”

Tobin washed her toothbrush and rinsed off. “Baby, it’s just a restaurant. I mean we knew Adam would do well anyways. He always did rock the grill whenever we had a bar-b-q.”

“Well I still wanna make a good impression. We’re engaged and this is like your only friend I haven’t met yet too.”

Tobin raised her brow not believing a word from the striker’s mouth.

“I also wanna dress up.” Alex shyly admitted.

“And there it is!” Tobin exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom heading down the stairs. Leaving Alex to chuckle at herself.

\------------------------------

The four was finally at the restaurant and was escorted to a table in such a quick manner. There was a line right outside and the girls managed to walk past it and through the doors. Alex was right this place was quite popular amongst the young crowd. Once inside, they made themselves comfortable at their table that was placed against the beautiful red brick wall. The lighting really set the mood for the place, it wasn’t too bright but not dark either. It was just perfect similar to the way a Chinese restaurant design in New York and similar to the aesthetics that hung around the ceilings. It was a groovy chic place with just a touch of old fashion.

“So are we just eating Chinese food tonight?” Ashlyn muttered slightly sounding disappointed.

“What’s wrong with Chinese?” Alex asked.

“Nothing, I just had it for lunch today.”

Ali just rolled her eyes in response as she continued to look at the menu.

“Looks like he serving everything.” Tobin replied as she flipped her menu over.

Then a slightly slender but tall man with tattooed arm sleeves walked over to their table. He was dressed in all white like a chef would except without the hat and a black checkered apron wrapped around his waist.

“We starting with appetizers?” He asked.

The four girls looked up from their menus abruptly. They didn’t realize they would get service so soon seeing how they just sat down. Then a huge smile appeared on Ashlyn’s and Tobin’s face as they stood from their chairs. The two girls each hugged the tattooed man in a warm embrace.

“Man it is good to see you!” Ashlyn said patting Adam’s back as he let go of Tobin.

“I know right. Too long.”

“This place looks great!” Tobin complimented.

Adam nodded his head in gratitude. “Thanks. I’ve had it for 5 – 6 years now. It’s small but it’s everything I’ve got. It’s all me ya know.”

“We can tell. It reminds me of your first room. Remember that piece of crap Tobs?” Ashlyn joked.

Tobin and Adam just laughed along remembering the very image. Tobin gave a final pat on Adam’s shoulder and then sat back down next to Alex, Ashlyn following suit.

“So friends or dates?” Adam asked as his eyes motioned to Alex and Ali who was now blushing a little.

“Dates.” They both said in unison.

“Ok.” Adam nodded. “This is a great place for dates. So if we’re starting with appetizers I’m gonna bring over my favorite stuffed jalapenos with cream cheese and homemade marinara sauce.”

“Sounds good.” Tobin replied.

“First dates exciting time.” Adam sarcastically said.

Tobin just smiled as she finished drinking her water thinking Ashlyn would correct their old friend. Instead, she played along.

“Yep. First dates means going all out right Tobs?”

Tobin chuckled. Then Alex answered for her. “Actually, we’re not first dates.”

“Ok. Fifth dates?” Adam joked back.

“More like she’s not going on any other dates because she’d be in a shit ton of trouble.” Ali replied point her thumb to a laughing Ashlyn.

“Ohhh, got it now. Last dates.” Adam smirked.

“This is Ali and Alex.” Ashlyn greeted the girls to Adam officially and properly.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” They both said in unison again.

“This is such a cool place!” Ali said excitedly.

“Thanks.” Adam replied.

“I’ve been in downtown LA a lot but this is probably one of the coolest restaurants I’ve been to.” Alex chimed in.

“Alright, compliments from a local. I like it. I like her Tobs.” Adam said nudging Tobin’s shoulder.

“Thanks, me too.” Tobin winked back.

“Hey I wanna say thanks for the jerseys and the tickets. Jamie loves em.”

“No problem. When we gonna see Jamie huh? Is he hiding back in the kitchen?” Tobin joked.

“Nah, Brittany’s probably putting him to sleep right now. But definitely if you guys are still in the area come over. You guys would go crazy over my backyard. Jamie loves it. He just runs around with the dogs.”

“Yeah that sounds great!” Ali and Alex had replied a second quicker than their girlfriends. It seemed like they were both on the same page.

“Alright, I definitely get it now. Last dates.” Adam said.

“Well I would say so. This ones’ off the market.” Ashlyn said pointing a finger at Tobin.

Adam gasped quietly to himself but was unsuccessful being subtle about it.

“Sorry.” Adam apologetically said. “I just don’t – where’s the proof Tobs?”

And like that Alex lifted her hand for Adam to view the engagement ring. Adam marveled at the sight. Even he had to admit that Tobin really had a good picking.

“Fair enough. Congratulations Tobs.” Adam squeezed Tobin’s shoulders. “Definitely last dates.”

“Yep.” Tobin nonchalantly replied placing a hand on Alex’s thigh. Alex smiled back.

“So I’m married and got a kid. Tobin’s engaged and Ashlyn is seeing one girl at a time. We grew up since those Chapel Hill days huh.” Adam said jokingly and smiled at the sight of happiness his friends were exuding. With that he collected all the menus and walked back to the kitchen.

“One girl at a time?” Ali questioned as she looked at Ashlyn confused.

 

 

 


	4. Trouble

As Tobin parked the team van in the driveway, she grabbed Alex's hand and hurried them into the house. She had witnessed Ali's fury before when Ashlyn was in the dog house. This was when Tobin stayed at Ashlyn's house in Florida for a quick weekend as the duo planned on surfing the whole time. Of course, Ali was there as well. When they went out to dinner at a local Mexican hole in the wall type of place, the waitress had clearly been flirting with Ashlyn the whole night. The flirtatious remarks here and there was not obvious to Tobin but what was obvious was the way Ali kept freezing Ashlyn out of the conversation time and time again. The drive back home was awkward to say the least. So from past history, Tobin knew when Ali was peeved with Ashlyn. And in a quick manner Tobin and Alex was already upstairs leaving their camp roommates to have it out.

 

Ashlyn walked straight into the kitchen stating that she needed water and a snack. It was just an excuse for her to mentally prepare herself for what was about to go down. But Ali took her time. Instead, she went to her room and changed into her pjs. She sat on the bed on her iPad surfing online. She figured why not Ashlyn come to her this time. Inside, she smirked proud of herself knowing fully well that Ashlyn was probably downstairs panicking of how she could explain herself.

 

\------------------

 

Alex wiped off her makeup as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Tobin was changing in the room as she watched highlights on ESPN.

 

"I'm so glad we didn't have to hear it in the van coming home." Tobin said aloud.

 

"Yeah what was that about?"

 

"Fury." Tobin bluntly stated.

 

Alex chuckled. "I don't get it. They've fought before."

 

"And we don't have to hear it tonight."

 

Alex leaned on the side of the bathroom door watching Tobin change into her pjs. She was taking off her jewelry now as a curious thought wandered across her mind.

 

"So..."

 

Tobin was not paying attention as she was too caught up watching NBA highlights.

 

"Did Ashlyn used to date more than one girl?" Alex asked.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Alex knew Tobin wasn't paying any attention so she washed off her face one last time and walked over to Tobin. The striker began to take off her heels slowly one at a time as she placed a hand on Tobin's shoulder for balance. She knew what would grab the middy's attention.

 

"I asked if Ashlyn ever dated more than one girl."

 

Tobin was staring down at Alex now fully focused curious as to what she was getting at.

 

"Yeah. She's dated before Ali."

 

Alex laughed. "I meant did she date more than one girl at a time."

 

"Ohh." Tobin giggled. "No I'm not getting involved like that."

 

"What?"

 

"No I'm not gonna say anything. It might blow up in my face later."

 

"Fine." Alex sighed out. "We'll then can you help me with the zipper?"

 

Alex turned around for Tobin to zip down the dress. She even tried to slip the dress off Alex's shoulders but playfully Alex walked away. She smirked over her shoulder leaving Tobin opened mouthed.

 

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Tobin joked.

 

Alex just laughed as she stopped right by the bathroom door. She slipped out of her dress slowly knowing it was killing Tobin inside.

 

"I'm gonna take a quick shower."

 

Tobin's brows raised in interest. Alex was already in the shower by the time Tobin could even respond back. But she walked into the bathroom anyways. Tobin stood her ground as she brushed her teeth and Alex was still in the shower.

 

"Why are you asking anyways?" Tobin asked to continue their conversation. Mostly because she needed a distraction from the fact that Alex was in the shower without her.

 

"Just curious." Alex replied.

 

"Ok. Doesn't matter that was back in the day anyways."

 

Alex chuckled. "Are you hinting at something?"

 

"No, just saying."

 

"You know sometimes I'd like to just see how all of you guys were at UNC."

 

"Who's all?"

 

"I mean all you UNC alumnis."

 

Tobin finished brushing her teeth and dried off her face. She turned around leaning her hands on the bathroom sink and facing the shower curtains.

 

"Jealous?" Tobin said laughing under her breath.

 

Alex laughed out loud. "No! I'm proud to be Cal baby."

 

Tobin nodded her head. "Mhmm. So why so curious? Nothing different at Carolina than at Cal. College is college."

 

Alex laughed even harder. "Oh c'mon." She said rolling her eyes. "What a get out of jail card answer."

 

Tobin smiled huge. Alex knew her well. "Well, what do you wanna know? We've all been on the team for years now."

 

Alex was silent in thought. What did she really wanna know?

 

"I guess I meant I'd wanna see what you were like...ya know back in the day." Alex honestly stated.

 

Tobin giggled which made Alex confused. She popped her head from the side of the shower as she pulled the curtain aside.

 

"What? I'm serious." Alex replied.

 

"I was a big dork. How bout that."

 

"I don't know if that's true." Alex replied going back to her hot shower.

 

"Said my fiancé."

 

"I think you're holding back more than you're letting on."

 

Tobin stood right next to the shower but restrained herself from entering it herself. She posted herself on the other side of the curtains with both arms holding the walls.  "If you're asking if I ever dated more than one girl at a time I never did."

 

Alex softly chuckled under her breath. She knew what she wanted to hear all along. There was a moment of comfortable silence until Tobin spoke up.

 

"So...what were you like in Cal?"

 

Tobin could only hear a loud laughter rupture from the other side of the shower curtains.

 

"Hey c'mon now it's my turn." Tobin joked.

 

"What do you wanna know? Nothing different at Cal than at Carolina." Alex teased.

 

"Cute, very cute." Tobin replied.

 

She walked back to the bed with a smile on her face.

 

\-----------------

 

Meanwhile, Ali was still in bed on her laptop. Ashlyn was hesitantly making her way to their guest bedroom that Alex and Tobin let the duo stay in for the remainder of the camp. Ashlyn kept mumbling to herself under her breath what she had repeated many times in the kitchen. _Baby, you’re probably curious what Adam meant by that comment. But honestly he was just joking. It was all good fun._ But as she twisted the door knob to find Ali sitting Indian style on the bed comfortable as ever, the words all of sudden seemed to leave her mind. _Damn it! She looks too comfortable, she’s probably even more pissed._ Ashlyn thought to herself as she slowly made her appearance into the room.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth.” The goalie said as she hurriedly walked past Ali and their bed.

“Ok.” Was all Ali replied not even looking towards Ashlyn’s way.

As Ashlyn just kept stalling time in the bathroom, Ali kept smirking to herself how the blonde goalie was seemingly so nervous. She had her girl right in the palm of her hand.

“So that was fun meeting Adam tonight.” Ali exclaimed from the bedroom.

“Yeah it was.” Ashlyn stammered standing in front of the counter looking at her toothbrush.

“You guys seem pretty close, the three of you.”

“We all met freshman year.” Ashlyn replied putting on the toothpaste ever so slowly as she nervously tried to ride out the fury wave.

“Surprised you guys never dormed together.” Ali questioned.

Ashlyn suddenly dropped her toothbrush in the sink. “Uh ya know we never thought about it.”

“Uh huh.” Ali replied with slight attitude behind her comment.

Ten minutes of silence passed. Ali was about to turn in as Ashlyn made her way back into the bedroom. She nervously changed into sleeping clothes feeling the angry intense stare of Ali behind her back.

“Ya know Tobin did say that Adam lived with you guys for a while actually now that I think about it.” Ali blurted out of nowhere.

“She did?” Ashlyn questioned thinking to herself that she was caught with a white lie red handed. “When did she say that?”

“During dinner.”

“Mmm. Slipped my mind.”

“Really? So living with him half the year just slipped your mind?”

“Mmhm.” Ashlyn muttered very quietly under her breath.

She tried to get onto her side of the bed that is until Ali leaned on the very side with a piercing set of eyes filled with annoyance.

 

 

 


	5. Hate Sleeping Alone.

The next day was a busy schedule for the team. Heavy lifting in the morning and training in the evening. Only a certain few had their minds preoccupied during the day. Ashlyn did her best to give Ali space and not bother the defender. So she stuck around Whit during lifting and glued to Pinoe and also Hao during practice. Even throughout dinner she felt the glares that Ali gave off making sure the keeper knew she wasn't out of the doghouse yet. Of course, Ashlyn let out her frustration during practice. She even made a little trouble as she saw Tobin carrying a handful of balls next to Arod. As she approached them she swiftly swiped her hand down knocking all the balls out of the middy's arms. Arod kept walking chuckling a loud. Tobin just shook her head. This wasn't the first time they horse played around like this. Tobin just sighed knowing she should've saw that coming.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Dinner was somewhat quieter than before. Mostly because everyone was too tired or too hungry to continue in conversation. Tobin sat next to Alex with her arm over her shoulder as she picked on her leftover fruit in her plate. Meanwhile, Alex was starving down a second plate filled with her chicken salad and avocado. Alex didn't even look Tobin's way once they got to the dinner hall. Tobin just rubbed around Alex's shoulder as she let the striker consume all her food. Just one of the many things she considered cute from her fiancé. As dinner was finally wining down Ashlyn made her way to the table that Alex, Tobin, Kelley, and Hao occupied. She plopped down her elbows on the table and sunk her head.

 

"Does anyone wanna switch roommates?"

 

Tobin chuckled under her breath. Alex lightly tugged on her fiancé's finger whom she had her hand interlaced with. She understood that Ali was still clearly upset about her finding. Tobin made a sour facial expression towards Alex's way. Alex just shook her head lightly scolding internally at the middy.

 

"Why do you wanna switch? Tired of the floor?" Hao joked.

 

"My lower back is killing me."

 

"Why don't you just sleep on the couch?" Kelley insisted.

 

"Ali doesn't like to sleep alone. She gets scared." Ashlyn stated with a hard eye roll.

 

The table laughed apologetically at this. They felt sorry for Ashlyn. She was in deep trouble but couldn't even escape it for just a minute.

 

"I can switch with you bud." Alex offered.

 

Tobin turned to Alex and gave her the biggest puppy dog face. Almost to say no with her eyes begging for the striker to take back what she said.

 

"Good! Ok. I'm gonna let Ali know right now." And like that Ashlyn walked away from the table.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Stop pouting.” Alex stated as she was pulling her hair through a hair tie. She checked the bathroom mirror one last time to see the bounce of her finished pony tail.

“I’m not pouting.” Tobin replied as she sat against the wooden headframe. “I just don’t wanna sleep alone.”

Alex walked out of the bathroom and toward Tobin. She sat right on the edge of the bed and faced Tobin with such a smitten smile.

“It’s just one night. We’ve done it before.” Alex replied.

Tobin grabbed onto one of Alex’s arm and rubbed her forearm lightly thinking about the hard time they faced a couple of months ago.

“It better be one night only.” Tobin said with a sullen look on her face.

“You know I cant sleep without you too.” Alex put it softly. She kissed the corner of Tobin’s mouth tenderly. At this Tobin squeezed Alex’s forearms as she placed a soft kiss on her fiance’s lips.

Of course, Ashlyn came barging in through the door interrupting the duo’s sweet moment.

“Put some clothes on Heath!” Ashlyn joked.

Tobin just scoffed as Alex laughed shifting her body to face Ashlyn now.

“You got the couch tonight.” Tobin replied.

“Nah, since Alex is doing me a solid I thought I’d bring you some company like old times.”

“That’s sweet.” Alex replied tugging on Tobin’s shirt.

“Not really.”

Alex got up from the bed but Tobin still kept her grip on her fiance’s forearms. “It’s past my curfew.” Alex teased as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Tobin following right behind her.

Tobin closed the door halfway shut to give her and Alex some privacy. She leaned against the wall holding Alex’s waist in one and tugging on her shirt in the other.

“So what happens if you cant sleep tonight?” Tobin asked.

Alex quietly laughed under her breath. “Well you’re right across the room baby.” She replied half tired.

“Just leave the door unlock tonight so I can sneak in.” Tobin joked.

Alex rolled her eyes flirtatiously.

“I’m serious. I’ll just sneak in and grab you, throw you over my shoulders and run out. The couch is big enough for us.” Tobin replied softly as she pulled Alex closer caressing her ribcage.

“And if I lock the door tonight?” Alex teased.

“Then I’m coming through the window.” Tobin quickly responded back vigorously.

Alex laughed out loud. She pulled Tobin in for a hug smiling inwards of her neck. She placed her lips on Tobin’s ears and said, “Goodnight babe.” She kissed her quickly on the lips and like that walked away towards Ali’s room. She left Tobin swooning watching her fiancé strut so sexy but so subtle in her short black boy shorts and her old Cal t-shirt.


	6. Nervous Homecoming

Camp was about done as the coaches dismissed the team for a weeks break. The girls needed that time to recover mentally with their family and friends before the team began the Algarve tournament. The team had the day left to finish packing in their separate townhouses before they regathered at the airport. Tobin was too busy packing their things as they promised Alex's dad they would come see him. Alex promised to visit him for two days with Tobin since he hadn't really celebrated the duo's engagement. Tobin was only about one bag finished as Alex jumped out of her cold shower. It was way too hot in LA for the striker to help Tobin pack luggage so early in the morning.

"Babe your dad called again. He's gonna pick us up at the airport." Tobin said as she unzipped an empty luggage.

"Ok." Alex replied as she dried off.

"He wants to take us out too that night we arrive."

"Ok. What time are we getting there again?"

"7."

Alex made her way in the bedroom dressed tying her damp hair in a loose bun. She opened the drawers and started to refold the clothes to fit into the bag. Tobin began packing up all of their shoes.

"You think he's gonna ask when the date is?" Tobin asked nervously.

"I know so." Alex chuckled.

Tobin rubbed the back of her hip under her shirt with her knuckles. "What are we gonna tell him?"

"What?" Alex questioned as she continued to fold clothes.

"We don't have a date yet."

"He'll understand. It's not a big deal to him."

"That's reassuring." Tobin muttered.

Alex just giggled as she threw a shirt at Tobin's face. It was the only thing that came to mind to distract the middy's wandering panicking thoughts. She knew Tobin was nervous about seeing her dad because of the whole separation thing. She knew Tobin still felt guilty inside and takes the blame that she was the one who caused it all. Tobin didn't wanna visit the dad of her fiancé when just months ago his daughter was in heartbreak.

"Should I bring something for him?" Tobin asked seriously.

"For?..."

"The engagement." Tobin put bluntly.

"Hey dummy did you forget we're the ones engaged. Not him." Alex teased sweetly.

"But he's taking us out too." Tobin said worriedly.

"Baby stop." Alex said assuringly as she looked at Tobin with a longing look.

"He just wants to see us in all the in between time before Canada."

"Yeah but he's taking us out." Tobin muttered again all the while rubbing her neck. She walked out of the bedroom leaving the conversation to end. Alex just shook her head and went back to packing laughing internally at the thought of a nervous Tobin.

 

 

\--------------------

 

Alex stood guard as all their luggage was scattered in front of her. Tobin was a few feet away as she spoke with her mom on the phone checking up as she usually does. There wasn't a lot of passengers on the curb. But Alex kept distracted as she watched the grey clouds form together. A few minutes later Tobin walked towards Alex with tired heavy eyes.

"Why didn't you sleep on the plane?" Alex asked as she rubbed her thumbs on Tobin's cheeks.

"Bumpy ride." Tobin replied as she placed one hand on Alex's front waist.

"You'll sleep better tonight." Alex said softly. Tobin was gonna close the space in between to place a kiss on Alex's lips but Michael pulled up on the curb in his black Silverado. He honked the horn and waved his hand out the passenger's window smiling.

"Hey Al!" He yelled excitedly.

Tobin quickly let got of Alex making sure Alex's dad knew she could behave around his daughter. Alex met up halfway as she bear hugged her father.

"Happy to see me huh!" He exclaimed.

Tobin waited patiently until the two broke their embrace. Michael went over to Tobin and shared a brief awkward hug. He helped her with the luggage and immediately threw it in the backseat of his car itching to get the hell out of the airport.

 

\----------------------

 

Alex and Tobin followed behind Michael who was showing around his new furnished place. The house itself wasn't that big. It was a two bedroom and two bath. But it seemed spacious and comfortable for him. He even brought them out to the back where he had his relatively small ranch. Now his backyard was the definition of open. For a small ranch he had plenty of acres of land for animals to roam free. In fact he owned two horses, a lot of chicken, some cattle, cows, and of course his hunting dogs. Tobin looked out at the view of the open land taking in it's beauty as the sun was slowly setting. The sky colored orange with a hint of red. She thought this would be a great place to watch the sunrise. She then looked over to Alex who had already made her way with her dad leaning onto the dirty old green wooden fence that outlined Michael's ranch. She was staring at the wild running horses amazed. She never knew her dad would own a ranch like this. Tobin just watched from afar letting the striker take it all in. More importantly, allowing the striker to share a moment with her father. So Tobin walked over to pet some of the cattle.

"Dad how did you manage this place?" Alex asked in awe.

"Bought a few acres over time. Know a guy from college who moved here. I bought the horses from him. The cows and the cattle weren't a hassle. And the rest fell into place. You like it?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you wanted a ranch."

"I needed something for myself Al. This is me."

Michael walked away with Alex's eyes following him. He opened a small gate and motioned for Alex to follow him. She did and he led them straight to the horses as they galloped around the ranch. He told her everything from what their names were and what horses are like. 

Hours passed from Michael's personal tour for his guests. They were now at the kitchen table having dinner. Tobin sat across from Alex and her father slightly feeling nervous and vulnerable. The three small talked about camp and how excited they all were for the World Cup. Of course Alex ignored the subject of her injury. So Michael quickly changed subjects to the wedding. Tobin winced in her chair trying to prepare herself for what was coming her way.

"So your sister said you don't have a date in mind yet. Is that true?" Michael asked sipping on his beer.

"Mhmm. We haven't come up with something we both agree on." Alex answered.

"Well what about the end of the summer?" Michael asked.

"I don't know dad. It seems too fast right after the cup."

"Well Tobin what do you think?" Michael looked over at Tobin who was zoned in on her own silence.

"Uhh - ya know. It is pretty quick after the tournament. I think we just want everyone to be able to make it."

"Well you both have busy schedules. No time is ever gonna be perfect right?" Michael stated hoping he got his point across.

"No we know." Alex nodded.

 

\------------------

 

Alex was slowly climbing into bed after changing into her pjs. Tobin on the other hand was wide awake. She was trying to come off her jitters from the wedding conversation from earlier. And Alex could sense it.

"Baby can we just go to sleep?"

"Yeah yeah." Tobin said not really paying attention as she changed shirts.

Alex laid on her side of the bed instantly comfortable from the soft sheets. She watched Tobin change as the middy was drowning in her own paranoid thoughts.

"Baby c'mon. Come here." Alex's hand patting the empty space next to her.

Tobin finally came around but just sat at the edge of the bed. She turned to Alex with distraught eyes. "I think your dad is upset."

"What? No he's not babe."

"Not the fact that we don't have a date but at me. Like he's upset with me."

"Why?" Alex asked so completely lost.

"Cus I didn't ask him." Tobin answered truthfully finally getting it off her chest.

"Oh my god Tobin." Alex said dubiously. "Trust me he's not like that."

"I don't know Al. He may not be like that but I swear it's like we're not in the same page. I can feel it."

"Same page?" 

"Like I should've said something before we ever got engaged."

"Baby I'm tired. This is not how I wanna go to bed." Alex joked but Tobin didn't think it was so funny.

Tobin just got into bed and laid her forearm on her forehead staring at the ceiling as Alex turned off the lamp. Sensing the middy was actually phased about the idea that Michael may not like Tobin, Alex tried to snuggle her head onto the middy's chest. Tobin swung her arm over, her fingers finding the skin of Alex's soft skin under her fiance's shirt. Alex liked when Tobin always did this right before the striker drifted off to sleep. Hours passed but Tobin could not shut her eyes for a second. All she heard in the darkness was the soft snores coming from Alex who was still laying onto Tobin's chest. Tobin decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to drink hoping maybe she could clear her head some. She carefully untangled herself without having to wake Alex. Successfully, Tobin walked to the kitchen but Michael had already beaten her to it as he sat at the kitchen counter drinking another beer. Michael saw Tobin's figure in the hallway light and motioned for her to come.

"It's ok. I don't bite Tobin."

Tobin sat across the seat from Michael with both hands on the counter like she was surrendering or something.

"You want a beer?" He asked. "Oh cmon. Just one. I know you can't sleep."

"Uhh sure." Tobin hesitantly answered. They both sat in awkward silence as they sipped on their cold beers.

"You think I don't like you." Michael bluntly said.

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck clutching her beer bottle in the other hand. "I uhh -

"It's ok. Alex didn't say anything. I'm a father of three girls. I know things too."

Tobin somewhat shifted in her seat.

"Well I do like you Tobin. I have even before you guys even started dating. Even when she was with Serv."

"I was just unsure..."

"Of what? If I liked you?"

"Well I mean when I was in Paris for the second year. I know Alex had a really tough time."

"She did." Michael nodded. "I don't know how many times she called me."

"I figured she would. It was rough for me too."

"I believe you."

"And I should've said something to you before I even asked her in Paris. I should've told you when I bought the ring months before."

Michael choked on his beer laughing. "Tobin you didnt have to. You don't need to ask permission from me. Alex is my baby girl like the rest of my girls but she's an adult now. Always making choices for herself."

"I still should've told you."

"Well honestly I feel respected more. Thanks for saying that. But I knew Tobin whether you were gonna tell me or not."

"Did Alex have a feeling?"

"I don't know. Maybe. The way she told me you bought your place in Rhode Island for her I swear that was it I think. Rhode Island of all places."

At this the duo shared a laugh. They began to small talk about other things. Tobin felt more at ease and her head clear from her worrying thoughts. It was late but Michael decided he wanted to show Tobin something on the ranch. As they wore their windbreakers from the drizzling rain, they stood in front of the old ranch fence.

"I'm thinking about painting it." Michael put. "Just don't know which color."

"You could paint it the same green color. You know what it is?"

Michael shook his head. "The owner I bought it from didn't know either. This color has stuck around."

"Were you thinking of something else?" Tobin asked.

"Maybe something a little brighter. I don't know. But it's gonna take me probably a week to finish one coat."

"Well I can head to the store tomorrow. Pick something up. I think Alex wanted to ride the horses tomorrow with you."

Michael placed a reassuring hand on Tobin's shoulder and nodded his head in approval. "Sounds good." A minute passed as headlights blinded the two in the darkness of the night. A car was pulling up into the driveway. Tobin couldn't make out who was in the car as the windshield wipers were moving fast since the rain started to pour a little harder. Whoever it was made Michael uncomfortable as stood frozen in his stance.


	7. First Impressions

Tobin couldn't make out the face but knew that the driver was a woman. When she came out of the car Michael immediately greeted her in whispers. It looked like they were disagreeing on something. Suddenly, they walked into the house with Tobin following their path. The woman was around the same height as Michael and fairly the same age. She had dirty blonde highlights but that was far from her persona. Tobin could tell because she was wearing cowboy boots, jeans, and a sturdy jacket. Like she owned a small ranch too. Michael offered her some water and politely she said yes. Tobin just stood awkwardly a few feet away from the kitchen watching the two interact. She was unsure of whether to introduce herself or go back upstairs. Clearly, Michael had something going on with this woman.

 

"Tobin come in here. I want you to meet somebody." Michael gestured.

 

Tobin walked to Michael's side and stuck out a hand.

 

"Hi I'm Tobin."

 

"Hi Tobin I'm Jamie." She said with a really friendly smile.

 

"Jamie doesn't live too far from here. She's helped me with the ranch so far. You know logistics and what not." Michael said with a fake laugh.

 

Tobin nodded her head. "You own a ranch too?"

 

"No, I grew up on one. I actually gave Mike a couple of my chickens."

 

Michael laughed, this time a genuine one.

 

"Ok cool. I like the cattle personally." Tobin replied goofy as ever.

 

But Jamie laughed warmly.

 

"Uh Tobin you can go back to sleep. It's pretty late. I don't wanna hold you up." Michael insisted.

 

"Yeah - sure. Are we good?" Tobin asked curiously.

 

"Tobin we're fine." Michael said assuringly.

 

But that wasn't exactly what Tobin was getting at. Though, Tobin obliged as she walked up back the stairs and into her room. Alex was still asleep snoring and Tobin's heart smiled. She took off her windbreaker and wet shoes and climbed back into bed.

 

\--------------------

 

The next morning Tobin woke up quite early despite the little sleep she had. But she had promised to pick up some bins of paint from last night's conversation. Michael allowed her to take the spare truck in the morning. They barely spoke because frankly Michael was too nervous to admit who the woman really was. So Tobin didn't push and remained casual. When Alex woke, she was disappointed Tobin wasn't next to her. But she took a shower and got dressed. She found Michael out on the back porch drinking coffee and reading the paper. She poured herself a cup too.

 

"Hey." She said softly.

 

"Good morning baby girl."

 

"Where's Tobin?"

 

"Picking up some paint. She's gonna help me repaint the fence."

 

"You know we're leaving by tomorrow right."

 

Michael chuckled. "You can relax there. She offered."

 

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Did you say something to her?"

 

"We had a heart to heart."

 

Alex looked confused. "I don't know what that means."

 

"Means nothing Alex."

 

But Alex kept her stare.

 

"Hey you know I was nice about it. She's ok with me."

 

"When was she not?"

 

"Doesn't matter anymore."

 

"Dad."

 

"Ok I'm not gonna lie to you. I was upset with her before."

 

Alex couldn't understand what her dad was saying. She took the seat next to him listening more to his revelation.

 

"Well you didn't handle that break - separation thing whatever it is you wanna call it. I mean Al you were miserable."

 

"We worked it out. That wasn't her fault. You know that."

 

Michael nodded. "I know. I wasn't blaming her for it. I do understand that she loves you. I'm not surprised she asked you to take that next step with you." Michael laughed. "Geez calm down. You're on my back."

 

Alex shifted in her seat sipping on her coffee. "You know she was nervous coming here."

 

Michael nodded. "Yep. Like I said we had a heart to heart."

 

Alex just stared back but left it at that. She looked out at the ranch. It was quiet. There were only cows out on the grass. The sun was up but not blaring. This ranch was beautiful Alex kept reminding herself. And then she heard the front door open. Tobin. The midfielder walked into the front of the house. She placed her shopping bags near the front door. She smelled coffee so she walked into the kitchen but found no one. Instead she poured herself a cup to keep her awake. She was surprised she even could drive to town so early in the morning. She stared at the home pictures of Alex's family on the fridge. A smile crept on her face while looking at a teenaged Alex who was quite a blonde back in the day with a much sassier look to her.

 

"Hey babe."

 

Tobin turned around to the raspy voice she loves.

 

"Hi."

 

Alex closed the space in between and reached out to hold Tobin lightly on the waist. Tobin grabbed onto Alex's shoulders and smiled. Michael followed behind as well.

 

"Hey so you got the paint?" He asked.

 

Tobin looked up. "I did. It's by the front door. I think I picked up some good ones. And brushes too."

 

Michael smiled and nodded. He held out his cup of coffee in the air as if to cheers her own cup. "You think of everything." Then he walked out to give some time for the couple.

 

Alex never stopped looking at Tobin while she talked to her dad. She missed those brown eyes this morning.

 

Tobin squeezed onto her shoulders and nodded. "Hi."

 

"You didn't sleep last night?" Alex asked as she placed her thumbs under Tobin's eyes caressing her eye bags.

 

Tobin just shrugged.

 

"And you woke up early to get paint?"

 

Tobin shrugged again.

 

"You don't seem nervous around my dad anymore. Wanna tell me what that's about?"

 

"We - had a heart to heart."

 

Alex quirked her eyebrows and pulled herself closer to Tobin's body, her eyes looking up. "That's what he said too."

 

Tobin clicked her tongue. "He did?" She asked so coyish.

 

Alex shook her head. "Tobin."

 

Tobin squeezed onto Alex's shoulders harder this time. She sighed under her breath. "Don't worry bout it baby."

 

"That's funny cus you were the one being a nervous wreck."

 

Tobin laughed. "Ok ok." She held Alex's face in her palms. She made a face her lips pouting to duck ones. "Did you sleep good?"

 

Alex nodded her eyes shut as Tobin's fingers caressed her neck. Tobin placed a soft tender kiss on her forehead. Alex looked up and met her fiance's gaze. "You don't get to change the subject."

 

Tobin chuckled. She let go of Alex and took half a step back. She pulled down the picture off the fridge she was momentarily looking at seconds before and held it to Alex's face.

 

"Well this is a good time to talk about this." She smirked.

 

Alex quickly snatched the picture away. "Don't look at that!"

 

Tobin bursts into laughter. "Too late. Memorized." She said pointing her finger to her temple.

 

Alex shook her head. "I was fifteen in this picture." She defended herself.

 

"You kept those blonde highlights till Cal?"

 

"Yes! I liked it by the way."

 

Tobin nodded sarcastically. "Sure." Tobin reached out onto Alex's forearms. "I like the brown better."

 

"Well you better cus I don't plan on changing it." She pecked Tobin on the lips.

 

"Hey I'm sorry I left this morning." Tobin muttered under her breath.

 

"It's ok."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Alex nodded.

 

"Hey listen I gotta ask you something?" Tobin whispered in a serious tone.

 

"What?"

 

But when Tobin could ask who the woman was last night. Michael appeared at the kitchen doorway.

 

"Hey I thought you wanted to go horseback riding." He said with a smile.

 

"Oh yeah. Ok let me change." Alex replied.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"You know I'm not a professional at this." Tobin stated as she watched Alex throw a saddle over the horse's back.

 

"Calm down. My dad showed me the basics."

 

But Tobin stood firm cautiously eyeing the striker's movement. She just didn't want her to injure more of her ankle.

 

"Where's your saddle?"

 

Tobin just shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not getting on."

 

Alex chuckled. "Ok. Missing out."

 

"I'm just gonna watch you." She replied again in a serious tone. Alex knew that Tobin was just being protective so she shook her head and began to walk the horse around the fence.

 

Damn. She's a natural Tobin thought. She watched from far away as she watched the striker gallop around the open area. She liked the way her brunette hair bounced in the air. She admired her fiance's beauty from afar especially when she was in tight jeans and boots. Tobin looked away for a second when she saw Michael and the same woman from last night standing near the driveway. This time they were smiling and laughing together. Like they were enjoying each other's company. Tobin didn't realize she was staring for a while when the woman waved at her. Tobin, dumbstruck, waved back and then turned her focus back on Alex.

 

Shit. Tobin thought as she got caught red handed pratcially stalking the older couple. Alex made her way over. She got off the horse smoothly, took off the saddle, and the horse casually galloped away in the other direction.

 

Tobin smiled. "Did you guys have horses in Cali and you just forgot to tell me?"

 

"No but this girl did have ponies at her twelfth birthday." Alex shrugged playfully.

 

"And was her last name Morgan." Tobin joked which humoured Alex.

 

Tobin looped one finger through Alex's jeans belt loop and pulled her close. "Well damn you looked good. I gotta say."

 

Alex blushed a little. Tobin saw right through this. She brushed through Alex's hair with her free hand before she kissed her. Alex pouted a little when Tobin pulled back. She had anticipated a much longer kiss.

 

"They're so cute." Jamie said afar.

 

Her and Michael were watching the couple from where they were standing. Jamie had never seen the couple together before. In fact, she hadn't met either. Michael wouldn't let her since he wasn't ready for what he was about to tell Alex. The fact that he was dating again sure enough would stress his daughter and she didn't need that. In truth, they never spoke about remarrying. They knew Alex's mom was taking her time. Michael on the other hand had fallen in love with this woman. This woman who welcomed him with open arms and helped him when he was helpless with starting up a ranch.

 

"How bout we all go to lunch?" Jamie asked.

 

"I don't know bout that. I still haven't told her about us."

 

"Well that's ok. We don't have to say anything right now. I mean I think Tobin's got a pretty good idea."

 

Michael rubbed his neck. "Yeah? You think she caught on?"

 

She laughed back. "Mike I showed up late last night."

 

"Hey who is that?" Alex asked as she and Tobin were now petting the dogs.

 

Tobin knew she was hinting at the woman but she didn't look their way. "I don't know."

 

"Is that his neighbor?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Alex got up and carried the saddle in her hands. "Cmon lets go over." The curiosity getting the best of her.

 

"You don't wanna ride anymore?" Tobin gestured trying to distract the forward.

 

"Nope." Alex retorted back already walking to her dad.

 

Michael again stood frozen in his stance. Jamie realized this and traced a few feet away from him making sure Alex didn't catch on quite yet.

 

"Hi." Alex greeted.

 

"Hi you must be Alex." Jamie said.

 

Alex politely smiled back. She shook the woman's hand her eyes tracing back and forth to her dad and the woman next to him.

 

"Uhh baby girl this is Jamie. She's the one that helped me with all of this." He said trying to break the small tension.

 

Alex nodded. "Oh wow. That's cool. I never thought my dad would want a ranch like this."

 

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah neither did I when I first met him."

 

"Do you live nearby?"

 

"Yeah just the road above." Her hand pointing to the road.

 

Tobin finally made her presence as she stopped a  few feet behind Alex and standing right next to Michael. Jamie saw her and gave her a warm smile. Alex, confused, turned around and it clicked in her head that this woman must've met Tobin before. It wasn't confirmed until Tobin smiled back. But Alex played along.

 

"Hey Toby this is Jamie." Alex said introducing the two.

 

"Yeah we met. Hey Tobin nice to see you again."

 

Tobin was grateful she wouldn't be the one to explain. She couldnt find it in her heart to lie to Alex. Hell she didn't know who this woman was exactly to Michael. She didn't wanna make any assumptions. But as for Alex, it was too late. The striker had already made up her mind that she didn't like this woman.

 

"You guys have met?" Alex asked looking at Tobin's way.

 

But Michael intervene just at the nick of time.

 

"This morning. She was just giving some directions to Tobin." Michael said as he patted Tobin on the shoulder. As if to say _"you owe me one"_.

 

"We should all get lunch. I know you guys don't have much time here in Houston right?" Jamie quickly asked.

 

Alex didn't know what to make of everything. So she decided to save everybody from their pathetic excuses and agreed.

 

"I'm gonna put this away first. And clean up." Alex said as she held onto the saddle with a much firmer grip and walked to the shed. She walked right past Tobin giving her a questioning look. Tobin met her gaze but then quickly got interrupted as Michael pulled on her arm.

 

"Tobin you can help me put the paint away."

 

Tobin, again grateful, nodded her head and walked with Michael in the other direction. Leaving Alex even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming your way. Stick with me. I finally figured out where I wanna go with this series.


	8. Bets

Michael let Tobin drive the truck alone with Alex since he didn't have the courage to ride in the same car himself. So he rode with Jamie instead. He used the excuse that they needed to talk about "ranch business". Internally, Alex scoffed when she heard this. It was nothing but silence as Tobin drove the duo to the local restaurant following suit behind Jamie's car. Tobin would look over every so often towards Alex's way but it did her no good. The striker was consumed in her jumping conclusions.

 

"It's just me in here ya know." Tobin said softly to break the cold silence.

 

Alex, feeling a little guilty, turned her head around. She rested her hand on Tobin's right forearm which was on the steering wheel.

 

"You wanted to ride some more?" Tobin sarcastically asked.

 

It brought a half smile on Alex's face. "No that was kind of exhausting. I think I'm still jet lagged."

 

Tobin's right hand let go of the wheel and interlaced her fingers with Alex's left hand. The very one that was touching.

 

"I hope this place is good. I'm down for Mexican right now." She said luring Alex out of her thoughts.

 

"I'm hungry too." Alex replied.

 

Tobin kissed her hand and rested their interlacing ones in Alex's lap. They rode in content with each other the rest of the drive.

 

\-------------------

 

The four was seated at an outside patio table. Michael of course sat next to Alex while Tobin shared her seat next to Jamie. Tobin's eyes never leaving Alex who sat right across from her. The middy knew that at some point this lunch was probably gonna end up bad. They all ordered and munched on appetizers during the wait. Jamie looked at Michael with an urging look. She wanted him to make conversation to break the moments of awkward silence.

 

"So uhh Tobin - that was some great colors you picked out." He said randomly.

 

"Yeah no problem. Can you manage just by yourself?"

 

"Oh he can manage." Jamie interjected shooting a wry smile at him.

 

Alex swore she saw her father blush. But she kept quiet to herself. Tobin instantly saw this and decided she would owe Michael back.

 

"You don't have to paint it right now. I mean we could come back and visit. I could help you out." Tobin stated.

 

An infectious smile spread on Alex's face. She loved it when Tobin wanted to see Alex's side of the family.

 

"Yeah that sounds great actually." Michael said as he too held a genuine smile. He looked next to Alex. "So how bout it? Right after you guys win the cup. A trip back to Houston."

 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure dad. But not right away. When we have some real down time."

 

Michael scoffed. “Yeah that would be nice.”

 

“So Alex, your dad told me you and Tobin are engaged! That’s exciting.” Jaime exclaimed hoping to start conversation.

Alex nodded and smiled bright towards Tobin who was just gulping down water. Tobin felt like she was in the hot seat every time the wedding was mentioned in Michael’s presence. Even though the two had their secret conversation last night Tobin couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

“Did you guys set on a date yet?” Jamie persisted.

 

Tobin shook her head.

 

“No we haven’t. It’s just we have so much going on right now.”

 

Jamie nodded. “Oh yeah the World Cup. That’s exciting too!”

 

“Mhmm.” Was all Alex could say.

 

“These two are gonna bring it home.” Michael cheered.

Alex laughed which made Jamie feel a little more comfortable in their very awkward conversation.

 

“God that’s so stressful. Planning a wedding and then playing a game.” Jamie persisted again.

 

“Nah I’m not worried about the soccer part.” Tobin said charmingly and then winked at Alex only for her to see. Alex blushed again but she tried to hide it as she fixed the napkin on her lap.

 

“But at the end of the day it’s just soccer right. The wedding is more important.”

 

Alex’s head rose up so quickly that Jamie instantly knew her comment may have not been a good one. But Tobin, reading Alex so well cut in.

 

“Yeah the wedding is very important.” Tobin managed to mutter out.

“They’re both important.” Alex stated harshly.

 

“Oh of course. I didn’t mean it –

 

“What she means Al is that it is pretty difficult to do both.” Michael interjected.

 

“So we should put one or the other on hold?” Alex asked heated.

 

“No no.” Jamie shook her head nervously. “I just meant – ya know I dont even know really what I’m saying. I never was married before.” Jamie said so dejectedly.

 

Silence washed over the table. Alex looked back at the menu trying to calm herself. Michael rubbed the side of his neck apologizing with his eyes to Jamie. Tobin just watched Alex in her seat who was completely in her own world. Clearly, the younger girl did not want to be here and Tobin knew this. But she couldn’t say anything at the moment not with her father and her very uncomfortable girlfriend sitting there having a silent conversation to themselves. Finally, the waiter came around to the table with plates in hand.

 

“Good. Food.” Tobin said relieved.

 

\--------------------------

 

Tobin, already ready for bed, finished packing last minute things in their luggage. They were flying back to Rhode Island for their short break. To be honest, Alex missed the comfort of their own bed. Tobin on the other hand, well Tobin just wanted to make sure the house was in one piece since she let Jeffrey her younger brother house sit since he took the semester off to try and figure things out. Alex got out of the bathroom and plopped herself on the bed. She sat there silently watching Tobin pack. But her mind was somewhere else. Inside, she was beating herself up because of the way she acted during lunch. It wasn’t a surprise to what Jamie meant to her father. Clearly they were in a relationship and her father didn’t want to say anything. Honestly, Alex didn’t know how she felt about her dad being in a relationship other than her mom. It was – felt just too weird for her.

 

“You know what I forgot to tell Jeff? I forgot to tell him to rake the leaves around the garage.” Tobin said aloud annoyed with herself.

 

“Maybe he already did it.”

 

Tobin scoffed. “Wanna bet on it?”

 

“What do I win?” Alex asked intrigued.

 

“Depends on what you want?”

 

“Are we talking budget?”

 

Tobin laughed. “Ok. Name your price?”

 

“Actually maybe I don’t want stuff.”

 

“You’re terrible to bet with.” Tobin said as she was already bored from Alex taking too long to make a decision.

 

Alex laughed at Tobin’s impatience. “Hey hold on. I’m thinking.”

 

Tobin sat on the edge of the bed near Alex. She planted the palm of her hand on the other side of Alex’s legs.

 

“If I win I get…I get to choose the flowers.”

 

Tobin mouth gaped. “You know I wanted to choose!”

 

“Well so did I babe!”

 

Tobin nodded. “Ok ok. So what if I win?”

 

“Name your price?”

 

Tobin thought for a couple of seconds or so. That is until a light bulb went off in her head. “I win I get Kelley in my group.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“For the wedding. Bridesmaids…”

 

Alex snickered. “You’re raising the stakes Heath.”

 

“Hey you knew I wanted to pick the flowers.” Tobin retorted with a piercing look.

 

Alex grabbed onto Tobin’s shoulders and brought her in close. She kissed her a little longer this time. But again Tobin pulled back, this time with hesitance.

 

Tobin looked shy. “We’re at your dad’s place.” Tobin said so guilty.

 

Alex just laughed at this her head falling back like she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “Oh my god! You are such a pansy. It was just a kiss.”

 

Tobin smiled goofy. “Hey I just got on his good side again.”

 

“Cus you bought some paint.”

 

“Cute, very cute.”

 

Alex held Tobin’s face in her hands. “Kidding. No I’m glad you guys had your…heart to heart.”

 

Tobin kissed Alex on the lips quickly. She smiled bright as she brushed through Alex’s hair with her free hand. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“You wanna talk about lunch?”

 

Alex just shook her head.

 

That was all the answer Tobin needed. She didn’t need to push. “Ok.” She kissed Alex on the top of her head and continued to pack. Alex slumped into bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	9. Set Dates

Alex fell asleep on the plane the entire flight back to Rhode Island. Thankfully the two didn't have any layovers and were able to fly straight back home. Alex couldn't wait to get back home. All she wanted was a couple of days of rest. Nothing but her and Tobin. The way Alex left things with her dad on their recent visit wasn't on such great terms. To say lunch was an uncomfortable experience would be an understatement. Michael didn't say much when he dropped the two off at the airport. Neither did Alex. She didn't ask who Jamie was and what she really meant to her dad. So she played it off. Tobin knew Alex didn't really mean to act so immature and inconsiderate. But she also knew Alex was stubborn and prideful when she can be and it was a tough shell to crack. So she didn't wanna push it yet. There was too much on their plate anyways.

 

The flight landed late afternoon. As usual Rhode Island was wet and cold. Alex held tight onto her scarf and her very oversized jacket. Tobin dressed warm but she'd been in colder weather before. So she took the initiative and grabbed onto most of their luggage. Jeffrey was out with he and Tobin's grandparents acting as a chauffeur around town. But would later come back to the house with desert at least. Once they got to the house Alex immediately turned on the heater warming the house throughout. Tobin placed the luggage in their laundry room figuring she would do the laundry that very night. What was most important to her was checking out every small detail around the house. Making sure that nothing was broken or stolen or lost. Who knows what a college boy would do alone in a house? Alex only chuckled from the thought of a paranoid Tobin before jumping into the shower and staying there for about half an hour. You could feel and see the hot steam exiting out of the bathroom. Tobin was in the kitchen making something small for them to munch on. They weren't in the mood for a regular dinner meal. Luckily, Jeff kept the fridge stocked.

 

"Did you check the messages?" Alex asked aloud from the bedroom. Her voice echoing through the short hallway.

 

"Not yet!" Tobin yelled back as she stirred the veggie soup.

 

"Ok." Alex entered the kitchen turning on the kettle to make tea for herself. "Lemme get it." She turned the button on and let the messages play.

 

Tobin was halfway done going through all the dirty clothes in the laundry room. She was separating the colors from the darks as she heard the final message play. It was from Michael. Tobin stopped mid action and stood near the door to hear the message better.

 

"Hey baby girl it's me. Dad. I uhh - you guys are probably not there right now. Probably still on the plane.  Ummm...I don't know what to say here. But uh - look I know and you know that Jamie is more than a friend. And she is Al she's - we're - well...

 

Tobin came from behind Alex leaving a few feet between. Alex stood above the stove just staring blankly at the soup whilst listening to the message she didn't want to hear quite yet. Tobin saw the striker's body tense more and more.

 

"...together and uh. Damn, I known should've told you before. I'm not good at these things you know that. Your mom was much better at this than I am. She probably would've left a better message. I'm rambling now. Anyways, just call me...we can - I can tell you more about her."

 

And that was the end of it. Alex immediately erased the message not really wanting to replay any of it. She turned around and found Tobin watching her. The middy was giving off a concerned look. But Alex wasn't ready to talk.

 

"Don't." She said to her.

 

Tobin pursed her lips together and clicked her tongue. She grabbed onto the striker and pulled her close for a hug. Alex let go breathing out and embraced Tobin's warmth wrapping her arms around Tobin's midsection. Tobin's arm squeezed tight around Alex's back and the side of her head resting on Alex's forehead.

 

"Sorry." Alex whispered.

 

"For what?"

 

"This is just making me -

 

"It's hard."

 

Alex nodded her head in their tight embrace.

 

"Look I'm not gonna say anything unless you want to."

 

Alex buried her face into Tobin's chest. "Is it weird that my dad is dating again?" Mumbling what could come out.

 

Tobin laughed causing Alex to look up to meet her eyes. Tobin looking lovingly returned the look.

 

"Not gonna lie. It'd be weird if I pictured my mom dating - out there." Tobin said deadpan.

 

Alex giggled. "Yeah well now you know how I feel."

 

"Look at least your dad is dating ya know someone sane. It could be worst. Dating at his age? What the hell is that even like?" Tobin replied.

 

Alex giggled more. She felt a little more relieved that Tobin could make her feel better. Like she always does.

 

"Oh my god. I don't even know." Alex joked back.

 

Tobin smiled bright sensing the younger girl was out of her dampened state. She leaned in and kissed the skin between Alex's eyes causing Alex's cheeks to liven in color.

 

"Do you like her?" Alex asked honestly for Tobin's opinion.

 

Right before Tobin could answer back, Jeff walked through the front door. Desert in hand and covered in layers.

 

"Like who?" He asked.

 

Alex and Tobin turned their heads but never letting go of each others grips.

 

"Hey Jeff!"

 

"Hey bud!"

 

They said in unison.

 

\-----------------

 

"What do you mean you can't tip a cow?" Jeff asked in all seriousness.

 

"Jeff you cant tip a cow." Tobin said so obliviously.

 

While brother and sister went back and forth Alex just laughed in between bites of her desert. The famous local cheesecake from the diner in town.

 

"If I'm at a ranch and livestock is everywhere. I'm -

 

"Livestock?" Tobin interrupted.

 

"Yeah. What?"

 

"It was a small ranch. He doesn't own Tyson Farms."

 

"Tyson Farms isn't a real farm. It's a friggin slaughter house."

 

"That wasn't my point."

 

And another round of back and forth came about. It wasn't until they both finally agreed on the meaning of what happy cows really meant.

 

"Hey mom called said to call her and Katie back about the wedding."

 

"Yeah? When?" The older sister asked.

 

"Yesterday I think."

 

Alex, with a lightbulb going off in her mind, replied "That reminds me I have to call Katie and Perry about some party favor ideas. Katie emailed me a couple of pictures -

 

"Man I never catch a break." Jeffrey muttered under his breath.

 

Alex just chuckled and gave him a confusing look.

 

"Ignore him." Tobin said while looking at Alex waiting for her to finish.

 

"Mom talks about the wedding. Katie never shuts up. Perry doesn't shut up."

 

"Wow. Thanks bro very considerate of you."

 

"Sorry Jeff." Alex replied back with a half smile.

 

"Girls." Jeff scoffed rolling his eyes.

 

Tobin threw her napkin cloth at his face causing Alex to laugh.

 

"Hey buddy you're at our house remember."

 

And then again they went for another round of silly banter.

 

\------------------

 

Jeffrey was sleeping soundly on the couch snoring mildly. It was no different than the way Tobin snored except Alex just found it cute. Tobin's back faced the striker as she was completely knocked out. Alex couldn't sleep though as she tossed and turn. It wasn't the message from her dad that had kept from getting some shut eye. It was much worst. It was the fact that she and Tobin didn't have a proper date set and internally it was starting to catch up with her. The fact that she was ignoring her own father's new relationship signaled that she was also ignoring her unconfirmed wedding date. All of a sudden she felt overwhelming butterflies wash over her.

 

"Tobin. Toby." She whispered rubbing her back hoping she would wake up.

 

And sure enough Tobin did immediately. She turned around with groggy eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked in a deep voice.

 

"I can't sleep."

 

Tobin sighed and turned her body all the way around. She wrapped one arm around the strikers waist her eyes still shut. "You're thinking too much." She happened to mutter out.

 

Tobin couldn't see the smirk on Alex's face with her eyes shut. The middy knew her so well.

 

"It's about the wedding."

 

At the sound of this Tobin eyes slowly opened. She moved her head at the end of her own pillow to be closer to Alex's face.

 

"You're stressed?"

 

"Kind of."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I - why don't we have a date?"

 

Tobin shifted her body up moving her pillow. Alex stayed rested on her side with one of her hands playing with the hem of Tobin's tshirt.

 

"We don't know when's a good time."

 

"I know." Alex paused. "Maybe that's a bad thing. I don't want this on hold."

 

"We're not putting this on hold." Tobin said sternly and assure.

 

"Why don't we do it at the end of the year?"

 

"Baby you're just spitting out dates. I want us to be ready and enjoy everything."

 

Alex was quiet. Tobin was right. She shouldn't be saying random dates just for the heck of it. Tobin slid back down and interlaced her hand with Alex's. The very one that was playing with her shirt.

 

"Baby. If you're worried that we're putting this on hold you shouldn't be. I waited a long time just to get you on a date. I'm in this for the long run." Tobin whispered so gently.

 

Alex burrowed her face into the crook of Tobin's neck. She kissed her throat which caused Tobin to wrap around the strikers body. And then they fell asleep with  Alex curling into Tobin's body for warmth. And Tobin throwing the blanket over the both of them resting her chin atop Alex's head.


	10. Brownie Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. But I thought you guys would need a update in such a long while. The next couple of chapters will be longer and this series is almost coming to an end.

Jeffrey was forced to rake the leaves around the garage driveway as Tobin helped bagged it in the black trash bag she was holding in her hands. Clearly, Tobin had won the bet between the two. And so when the midfielder rubbed it in the striker’s face Alex excused herself to make a run at the local grocery shop so she wouldn’t hear it anymore. Tobin just snickered all the while watching Alex reverse out of the driveway in their Toyota SUV. As the siblings were halfway done with their household chore Tobin heard the phone ring. She ran inside and picked up without looking at the caller id.

“Hello?”

“Tobin?” The voice asked.

“Hey Mr. Morgan. How’s it going?”

“It’s good. It’s ya know – slow here on the ranch I guess.” Michael replied. “Is Alex there?”

Tobin hesitated. She didn’t wanna be in the middle of whatever was going on between the two. “No she’s at the store right now. You want me to leave a message?”

“No – it’s ok. Will you tell her to call me back?”

“Sure. Don’t worry bout it.”

“Thanks Tobin.”

Michael hung up feeling disheartened. Tobin could sense it too. She thought about saying something that would cheer him up but she just didn’t know what else to say. She knew that Alex had to take care of this on her own. After all, it was her relationship with her own father. A half an hour passed when Alex finally came back home. She pulled the car into driveway but not parking it in the garage. When she stepped out she awed at all the hard work Tobin and Jeffrey had put in.

“Looks good.” She complimented.

Tobin took off the grocery bags from the younger girl’s hands. Jeffrey was leaning onto the rake in pride.

“Thanks.” He said proudly. “When you put a man to work –

“Jeff get the rest of the bags.” Tobin said quickly cutting off her little brother.

Jeff just pouted and did what he was told. Alex, humoured, decided to defend her soon to be brother in law.

“It’s ok Jeff, she’s just grumpy without coffee.”

“I know.” He replied impassively.

Alex followed Tobin into the house and into the kitchen. Tobin began to put away the groceries while Alex placed freshly bought flowers into a vase.

“Your dad called.” Tobin stated.

Alex, paused, but then continue to clean the vase. Tobin watched her fiancé in silence as she folded up the tote bag.

“Said for you to call him back when you get a chance.”

“Ok.” Alex said half smiling at Tobin then turned back to the sink.

Tobin walked behind the younger girl. Her hands finding the striker’s hips and her chin resting ontop of Alex’s right shoulder.

“I’m not pushing…but you should call him back. Ok.” Tobin whispered onto her ears.

Alex leaned back into Tobin’s body. “I’m not ready.” Alex stated.

Tobin kissed Alex on the back of her head. “Ok.” She whispered back. She let go of the striker and walked backwards to help her brother with the rest of the shopping bags. On the way out she yelled, “You can choose the flowers!”

A smile crept onto Alex’s face.

 

\----------------------------

 

Tobin and Alex had managed to become roommates during the team's Algarve tournament. This hadn't happened for a while since Tobin had left for PSG. Jill and the coaching staff were aware of the relationship and how steady it had grown. But for policy measures they were keen on separating the two especially during camps when it came down to room assignments. Alex and Tobin were quite professional about and used to the idea. At first, it was difficult to manage because in Portland they had a very different setup. So finding out they were paired the entire tournament had made it all the much sweeter.

One morning during the middle of the tournament Tobin managed to slip out of bed very early leaving Alex soundly asleep. She slipped on her windbreaker and stepped out on the balcony. It was killing Tobin inside that Alex was worrying about not having a set wedding date. She didn’t need to worry about that on top of everything especially with the stresses of the tournament and her lack of performance. So she wanted to do something incredibly special and sweet. She heard the phone ring three times on the other end until it picked up.

“…so I’ll see you soon then?” Tobin asked.

“I think it’s great Tobs. I love you.” The voice said so proudly.

“Love you too mom.” Tobin replied and then hung up the phone.

After all the phone calls she had managed to make in the time of getting up, the sun was just about to rise. Tobin could see the striker stirring in bed through the glass clear sliding door her arms trying to find the middy. Tobin stepped back in the room as quietly as she could and jumped right back into bed. Luckily, Alex didn’t wake up too soon as her hands found Tobin’s mid waist. Tobin shut her eyes smiling huge at the conjured up plan that for sure would win her brownie points for a long time. She was so sure of it.

 

 


	11. Nervous Feeling

The Algarve tournament was finally over. The US had somehow scathed out of the tournament as declared winners. Now up next would be the World Cup which would be a formidable task. But luckily the team was in high spirits and ready for the next big thing to come. Especially a certain midfielder. Tobin had planned her special surprise for Alex, well for both of them, for a while now. She thought of the idea weeks before the tournament while they were finishing camp. And was even more assured this was exactly what the couple needed from the worries that preoccupied Alex’s mind. She slowly let the team know about the plans of her surprise a couple nights before the final game. Jill and the coaching staff allowed her to call a private team meeting. Alex had coincidentally scheduled for a deep tissue massage with the training staff the same night. Everyone was seemingly good about keeping it all as a surprise some better than others. But now the time had come and Tobin couldn’t help but execute.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Alex was in the hotel room slowly packing things away. She was certainly in no rush since her and Tobin’s flight back to Rhode Island would be the following day after the tomorrow. Just the last few teammates to leave Portugal. It was around 9AM and Tobin had been missing for longer than 20 minutes. To say that Alex was clearly taking her time would be an understatement. Instead, she was on the bed lying on her stomach reading on her kindle. Then the door buzzed open as Tobin took out the hotel card key out of the door slot. She had a small coffee in her hand while walking over to Alex.

“Hey babe.” Tobin casually said sitting next to Alex handing the coffee over as Alex leaned her body weight on one elbow.

“Hey you took longer than I thought.”

“Yeah I got distracted.”

“Yeah by what?” Alex said right before she sipped on the hot beverage.

“A very perky Kel.” Tobin joked.

Alex chuckled.

“So you done?” Tobin asked looking at the open luggage on the floor.

“Not even close.”

“Nice.” Tobin replied rubbing Alex’s hip. “Guess we could take our time.”

“Well it’s raining outside…

“It is!” Tobin exclaimed disappointedly. Her eyes looked out at the balcony and indeed saw the light drizzle outside. _Shoot. This is gonna mess up everything._

“…and you know what I like.” Alex said with a coy smile.

She place her coffee on the nightstand and snuggled back into bed. Tobin had to snap out of her worrying thoughts and looked over to Alex knowing fully well her fiancé loved cuddling whenever it rained. Though, Tobin’s faced emerged into a non-breakable smile as she crawled into bed next to her girl. Alex snuggled into Tobin’s neck and Tobin resting her arm around her girl’s waist while the other was behind her head. Even if a little rain would disrupt Tobin’s plan for momentarily that was all it was. Her lover for Alex wouldn’t just be momentarily it was gonna last.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

After two hours had passed of just snuggling and talking to one another, Alex had drifted off to sleep. Coffee did her no good and resulted in her crashing. This was exactly what Tobin was hoping for. The middy took one look at the clock and realized she had a lot of time on her hands. _Yes, so I’m swimming in time._ She sneaked out of the room with her things and headed off to the lobby to find her parents.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Alex awoke to a half empty bed and a note attached to Tobin’s pillow. It read:

_When you wake up call Kelley and head to Syd’s room. I won’t have my phone so you won’t be able to reach me till later. I love you. Don’t be late._

-          _T_

Alex was more than confused at the cryptic note but obliged to Tobin’s directions. When she finished her call with Kelley she did notice that Tobin’s phone was on the nightstand next to her empty coffee cup. _What is later?_ Alex thought aloud to herself. Kelley was finally at the door in the next few minutes.

“You ready?”

“It’s just Syd’s room.”

Kelley caved in and smiled her cute girlish smile. She grabbed Alex’s arm and they both trudged along to the floor below.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

It took almost 2 hours for Sydney to dress up Alex. Makeup, hair, and outfit. Alex was dressed in a creamy ivory maxi dress revealing a low V slit cut in the back. Her hair was down in loose curls highlighting the brown color of her highlights. Her blue eyes was what stood out the most that overwhelmed Tobin every single time the middy held her gaze. Kelley and Sydney also dressed up too in cute matching flower sundresses.

“Where are we going?”

Sydney couldn’t even answer back trying to hold the tears back. So Kelley had to pull through for the both of them. “We’re going to the cliffs.” She said also trying to fight back the joyful tears.

When the trio finally reached ground floor they saw Abby waiting by the lobby couches. She also was dressed nicely in a nice blazer suite. It had looked like she was waiting for the girls to finally be done.

“You ready?” The veteran asked.

Alex at this point didn’t know what to think. Her mind was running all over the place trying to find the correct guess as to what was going on. All she wanted was to find Tobin.

 

\---------------------------

 

Lauren and Amy were overlooking the setting. Their hearts were filled with utter joy. They stood next to each other while whispering in conversation. Their eyes following Tobin helping the hotel, coaching, and training staff place out guest chairs in a clear pattern and installing the party tent to stand up.

“This is so real huh.” Amy stated.

Lauren smiled. “I know. This is so crazy.”

“This is just – Tobs.” Amy finally stated. Lauren agreeing while she slung her arm over her blonde friend’s shoulder as they walked over to the group to pull their part.

 

\--------------------------

 

Finally, the girls made it in record time. They had caught a little traffic on the way over but thankfully their driver was clearly experienced in Portugal. Alex stepped out of the cramped taxi in front of the small local church. The worn out wooden doors were closed at the entrance but seemed like it was empty. Alex had never gone to this church before during previous Algarve tournaments. But Tobin had with Cheney, Amy, and Kelley. This was a place Tobin and the rest of the girls kept sacred in their hearts especially Tobin. Out of all places Tobin had been this church was more than just a tourist spot. Actually, it was only well known to the locals. The first time Tobin visited the church Alex remembered how much of an effect it had on Tobin when the middy was describing it to her so many months ago. The rain had made the church’s black roof look polished. And the stained glass windows appeared much bigger on the outside than what it actually looked like. Alex stood frozen as to what her heart was telling her as to why she was outside of this church. But Kelley snapped her out of her thoughts as she tugged on Alex’s elbow.

“You ready?”

 

\-------------------------

 

The doors opened which caused Tobin, whom was standing at the small altar, looked up. Her hands overlapping one another sort of shaking in nervousness. Abby, Sydney, and Kelley walked in first with Alex following behind. The guests stood up and turned their bodies to face the bride. It was a small wedding that consisted of Tobin’s parents and siblings, as well as Alex’s family, the team, training, coaching staff, and even some of the hotel workers that helped from the very beginning. Shock spread on Alex’s face while looking at her surroundings. She found most of her teammates with watery eyes. Before she realized it she was walking down the aisle with Abby escorting her to the altar. Abby stopped Alex at the tiny step at the altar before giving her off to Tobin.

“Your dad let me walk you today since he’s gonna have a chance at the real one.” Abby whispered before pinching her elbow and finding her seat next to Sydney.

“You ready?”

Alex heard another soft whisper above her head as she turned to the familiar sound. Tobin had her hand out waiting for Alex to grab it. She wore the goofiest grin on her face. Alex could see her girl’s eyes a little puffy and glossy knowing that Tobin had been weeping before. The striker’s heart only fluttered as she grabbed onto Tobin’s hand.

“Tobin?” Alex whispered bewildered. “Did you plan this?”

“I know. This is too elaborate huh?” Tobin joked.

Alex chuckled while her thumbs massaged Tobin’s cheeks. “Is this for real?” Alex sincerely asked.

Tobin shook her head slightly. “That’s in the next couple of months. This is just for us.” Tobin pulled away and interlaced her hand with Alex to lead them in front of the local minister that would marry them soon enough.

 

\----------------------------

 

“This is so fun.” Tobin whispered into Alex’s ear. The striker was sitting down on the bride’s chair and Tobin stood behind her as the middy’s arms wrapped around her wife’s shoulder.

“This is perfect babe.” Alex replied back massaging onto Tobin’s muscular forearms.

The newlywed couple sat at their isolated table watching their loved ones dance under the enormous tent covered in Christmas lights and bright pink streamers. According to Tobin’s plan everything had gone right. Everyone made it to the church safe and on time including Tobin and Alex’s family. Setting up the reception went without a hitch as they were able to get all the equipment there and set up properly even if the rain had moistened the soft luscious freshly cut green grass. In fact, most of the guest had taken of their shoes as they dance along the edge of the cliff. The view was the best part. The cliff over looked the vast sea and the horizons of other surrounding cliffs that alongside. The sun was setting and the sky filled with a combination of bright hue orange and red.

Heather and Abby stopped the dancing halfway as they took on center stage champagne glasses in their hands. Abby took the mic.

“Alright alright. Everybody, I know you’re all having a good time. But I just wanted to say thank you to the newly married couple for having us here to witness it first.”

“Here here!” Heather cheered from behind and soon everyone joined in clapping their hands.

“Look Alex, I know this isn’t the wedding you originally planned for. To be honest we were all surprised Tobin came to us when she thought of this.”

“Yeah Tobs!” Fellow UNC alumni’s yelled from afar.

“…anyways, with everything going on with the team and in the next couple of months you both get to enjoy this. You guys deserve this. And we love you guys.” Abby finished as everyone again clapped and hollered.

“Speech speech speech speech!” Kelley chanted from her seat with Hope’s arm squeezing on her shoulders as Amy and Cheney cheered on as well.

Tobin let go of Alex and blushed. She was too shy to do anything of the sort. So she sat closely next to Alex instead rubbing her inner thigh.

“Yeah c’mon Tobs! Speech. You never got to do wedding vows!” Heather jeered on snagging the mic from Abby.

Tobin looked at Alex with puppy dog eyes signaling for help to get her out of this one. Alex chuckled titling her head back. She pecked Tobin on the lips and whispered, “You’re the one who planned this…” Alex teased.

Tobin sighed and kissed Alex back. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Heather and Abby. She took the mic from Hao’s hands begrudgingly. Tobin rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at her guests all eyes focused on her.

“Ok. Uhh – so most of you guys know I’m not really good at this -

“C’mon Tobs!” Kling cheered on cutting off a very nervous Tobin.

Tobin grinned. “Ok. Well uh – thanks everybody for coming out. The team for keeping the secret –

“Your welcome!” Pinoe yelled out.

“…I wanna thank the training and the coaching staff for looking out and doing all the hard work you selflessly volunteered for just to do something sweet for me and Alex. I appreciate it so much I hope you guys know that. Including the hotel staff who did a fantastic job.”

“Are these your vows Tobs?” Hao joked which earned a laughter from the crowd.

Tobin once again rubbed the back of her neck. “Ok.” Tobin breathed in and out trying to clear her anxiety she was feeling. “I know this was short notice for all of us especially you babe…but today was nothing short. I know we all have the Cup and one goal in mind that’s been our focus for a long time just like it has for Alex and I. But honestly, today was the most nervous I think I’m ever gonna be.”

There was a comfortable silence. Tobin had her eyes only on Alex who sat across the area sitting still as she carefully listened to every one of Tobin’s words.

“…and it was a good nervous feeling. Similar to the first time I asked you out on a date. And I felt the same when you said yes so calmly like it was almost automatic. And I still feel the same whenever I kiss you. So I know being with you I’m always gonna feel this way doesn’t matter if it’s 5 years from now or 20.”

“Awww.” The crowd said in unison.

Tobin laughed. “Ok ok. That’s it for now. Well anyways thanks everybody we really appreciate it.” Tobin smiled her trademark smile and left the stage. The music continued as the teammates watched Tobin walked over to her blushing girl.

Tobin was midway as she winked at her wife. When she finally closed the gap, Alex slung her arms over Tobin’s shoulders loosely with a grin on her face and watery eyes.

“Come here.” Alex whispered as she kissed Tobin so true and honest.

Tobin pulled back and kissed Alex on the cheek her lips lingering longer than it should. She then whispered back, “I love you” before engulfing her girl in warm hug. Alex embracing Tobin in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt the last chapter but the series is coming to a close.


	12. Final Sweet Surprise

Tobin stood at the center of the New Kids Trio as they stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. The trio were preoccupied in their private conversation for just the three of them while Alex, a few feet away, stood under the tent talking to Tobin’s mom. They too were also in deep conversation that is until Michael came around the corner out of Alex’s view so she couldn’t escape from him and the inevitable talk they had to have. Cindy dismissed herself leaving father and daughter to talk but not before kissing Alex’s cheek goodbye.

“Hey kiddo.” Michael said so somberly.

“Hey dad.” Alex replied politely clutching on her champagne glass.

“I can’t believe you’re married now. You’re such a big girl now like your sisters.”

“Thanks.” Alex let out a genuine smile.

“I can’t wait for the real one huh?”

“Yeah me too. I’m surprised Tobin did all of this.” Alex’s eyes looking at the decorations.

“I’m not.” Michael retorted. “Ya know when she called she refused to let me pay for Jamie and I’s plane ticket. She covered everything.”

Alex smiled at the thought. Her heart had married one of the gentlest souls ever. Alex looked over to where her wife was standing hoping to catch her attention. But Tobin had already looked over to where Alex was. Tobin’s smile waiting for Alex to take notice. And when she did Tobin just winked which sent Alex over the edge. Her stomach already filling with butterflies.

“I didn’t know Jamie was here.” Alex replied getting back to conversation.

“Yeah she’s with Abby right now.”

“Look Alex I know you don’t like her but I think she’s great. Your mom met here and they seem to be civil with one another. Your sisters have been supportive.”

Alex looked down at her champagne and then back up to meet her dad’s eyes. His face filled with hope.

 “I didn’t say I didn’t like her. I just never thought you or mom would meet other people.”

“Al it’s been a while you know that.”

Alex nodded. “I know – look I’ll try. I will dad.”

“Ok.”

They forgot about all the tension between the two and hugged it out. Before Michael let go of Alex’s embrace he whispered, “You need to tell Tobin to work on her vows for the real one.”

Alex chuckled against her father’s chest. “I loved it.”

“Of course you did.” Michael smiled back.  

 

\-----------------------------------

 

On the flight back to Rhode Island, the newlywed couple had been so exhausted from the time zone difference and all the physicality of the tournament they slept the entire time. Alex in the window seat with her head resting on Tobin’s shoulders, the middy sitting in the aisle seat. Their hands intertwined never letting go. They were so relieved when the team deserved a break right before they would jump back into the swing of things. Once they arrived in their driveway with luggage at their feet, Tobin told Alex to go ahead first and that she’ll bring in the bags. Alex didn’t ask any questions still jetlagged just put her keys in the keyhole and opened the front door. They had left the place squeaky clean to Tobin’s request since Jeffrey had clearly made his presence when the duo were in camp. But now that the younger brother had gone back to Jersey Tobin made sure her home was back to normal.

When Alex walked in she saw red and white rose petals on the hardwood floors scattered everywhere. Bright pink balloons left on their strings were floating throughout the living room, the kitchen, and even some had somehow formed into a trail throughout the hallway that led to their bedroom. Alex stood shocked as she walked further into the house smelling her favorite flowers fresh on the kitchen counter. Tobin finished lugging all the bags set aside by the front door shutting it close. She then turned on the heater all the while watching Alex’s reaction to her final surprise.

“Tobin.”

“Yeah babe?” Tobin replied nonchalantly.

Alex turned to her wife with an awe look on her face.

“Tobin.” Alex repeated again this time hoping Tobin wouldn’t give her a silly answer.

Tobin chuckled aloud when she saw the helpless look Alex wore. She reached out for her wife’s forearms and held them in her hands. “I asked my grandparents for a favor.”

Alex smiled hugely. “They did this? That’s so sweet.”

“Sure. But I did have to agree to mow their lawn after the cup.” Tobin said back.

Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. “You know what I realized? You didn’t carry me inside.” The striker joked.

Tobin squinted her eyes as a response. “Ha! Oh man. Alright I don’t know if I have the strength –

But then abruptly Tobin stopped midsentence and picked up Alex her hands under the striker’s butt. Alex’s legs, as usual, found themselves wrapped around Tobin’s hips tightly.

“Tobin!” Alex exclaimed.

Tobin had already led them through the hall and into the bedroom all the while whispering into Alex’s ear, “Let’s break that bed in...”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Alex’s hands were above her head as she clutched her hardest on the pillow she was lying on. Her eyes were focused down on Tobin who was staring back all the while the middy was biting and sucking at the space of skin underneath Alex’s bellybutton. Tobin was taking her time clearly kissing at the soft heated skin she would never get tired of. The middy had taken off all of Alex’s clothes leaving her bare sprawled out on the mattress. Tobin could only hear soft moans and the rain dripping on the bedroom windows. Tobin’s lips traced back up against Alex’s abs. Alex’s legs tightened around Tobin’s mid waist urging for her wife to rush things a bit faster.

“Tobin, take off your clothes.” Alex happened to mutter out as she combed through her own hair with one of her hands.

But Tobin didn’t listen as she finally made way to Alex’ throat and started sucking there. Alex’s head back down on the pillow both of her own hands engulfed in the mess of her own hair. She was being teased and the impatience in her started to come out. Tobin bit on her wife’s pulse point while her right hand squeezed on Alex’s ass tight. Alex released a pleasurable sigh holding onto Tobin’s right forearm that was momentarily gripping onto her butt. Still grabbing onto Alex’s ass, Tobin fingers began to trace down south. They were at the bottom of Alex’s folds and the middy felt Alex completely wet. Tobin looked back up with Alex’s blue eyes meeting her as well. When they did Tobin kissed her, her tongue entering Alex’s mouth and simultaneously three fingers inserted into Alex’s folds. Alex gasped inside of Tobin’s mouth which just made the middy push her fingers further inside. Alex’s cupped Tobin’s face in the palm of her hands. Tobin never breaking Alex’s stare. Alex wanted to stay in this position so she could moan Tobin’s name in a whisper when her wife made her cum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. It will be an epilogue.


	13. Epilouge

 

Alex's feet stepped into the shallow shores of the clear blue ocean water. It felt cold but she didn't mind. The sunset was just about at the horizon of the sea that all her focus was on the pretty view. She could see the vast openness of the sea. It stretched on and on. She loved that she could just hear the waves hit the sandy shore as the water rose up and down. This night was calm and cool. She had no worrying thought in her mind.

Tobin watched Alex from the patio of their vacation bungalow. She was looking at the most beautiful girl she would ever meet. Inside and out. She loved the way Alex's long hair flowed in the air. She loved the way Alex looked in her loose ankle long skirt and the white blouse top. It flowed into the air just like Alex's hair. Tobin thought about their week long together here at their honeymoon. On a secluded beach in a remote area in South America. This was perfect for the couple. Alex was surprised how Tobin could even find this place. Cheney had let it slip from her lips during the Algarve tournament that Tobin had already planned their honeymoon ahead of time. It only dawned on Alex that of course Tobin would make elaborate plans for their honeymoon. During the first couple of days during their engagement, and this was back when they were still in Rhode Island, Tobin wouldn't stop suggesting ideas of where they would go and what they wanted to do. Alex at the time just marveled at her ring and was perfectly content in the moment. She and Tobin were finally engaged and they were back together nevertheless.

Alex couldn't help herself from smiling. In her mind, she was currently thinking about their morning. _Alex didn't want to get out of bed so she laid comfortably with most of the pillows spread across nearest to her. Tobin had already gotten up and brushed her teeth and face. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Alex lying there still and lazy like. Tobin went to the bed stand and checked her messages and emails. Alex turned to her side to face Tobin who was at the moment engrossed in her phone._

_"Do we have to go out today?" Alex asked through a tired sigh._

_Tobin chuckled under her breath. Her eyes still glued to the phone screen. "Yeah if you're ever going to get up."_

_Alex pouted her lips. “I don't want to." She said childishly._

_Tobin shook her head in amusement while setting the phone back on the nightstand. She looked at Alex rubbing her knuckles on her hip. "C’mon. We have three more days here. Let's enjoy it."_

_"I can enjoy it here in bed."_

_Tobin put one knee on the mattress while standing on her other free leg. She shook her head at Alex in disappointment. "We still haven't gone hiking yet. You want to do that?"_

_"Can I enjoy it from here?"_

_Tobin laughed. "Noo."_

_Alex propped herself on one elbow and her free hand rested on her thigh. "Tobin I don't think you're getting what I'm saying baby."_

_"No I definitely get what you're saying." Tobin replied with a raised eyebrow. "But I still want to go hiking."_

_Alex laughed aloud. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Tobin was rejecting her. So she turned around and still laid on the bed. Tobin didn't want to wait for a response so she climbed onto the bed and sat upright next to Alex. She lowered her head gently laying a hand on Alex's waist._

_"Al..."_

_All Tobin could hear was a few playful chuckles coming from Alex who kept from turning around._

_"Al c’mon..." Tobin repeated._

_Again Alex didn't respond._

_"Alex c’mon. Babe lets be adventurous today." Tobin insisted._

_Alex finally turned around and met Tobin's pouty glare. She nestled her head into Tobin's side as Tobin was still sitting upright. "I don't want to." She muttered under her breath and into Tobin's shirt._

_Tobin chuckled. "Ok. Guess I'm going to go on my own today." She kissed Alex on her cheek and jumped out of bed rather quickly._

_After a few minutes, Tobin was ready for the day. As she was heading out of the bungalow she yelled aloud, "I'll be back!"_

_"I love you be careful!" Alex yelled back still resting soundly in bed._

_But about a couple of hours had passed and the weather happened to change. By this time Alex had showered but still rested on the mattress watching whatever was on tv. She looked out the window as she saw grey clouds forming in the sky and hovering above the ocean. Tobin popped in her mind as she started to wonder where Tobin had gone for her hike. Then suddenly she heard sounds from the main entrance of the bungalow. She looked at the doorway and saw Tobin walk through. Everything about her appearance was soaked and dirty. She managed to take off her wet shoes and began undressing._

_"Hey baby." Alex said soothingly._

_Tobin just replied in frustrating sounds._

_"How was the hike?"_

_Tobin had already taken off her shirt and began to unzip her jeans that is until she stopped midway. She looked at Alex her eyes fuming in anger._

_"I meet the uh - hiking - tour guide..." Tobin started huffing and puffing in between words. Her hands animated telling her story. "And the guy tells me it's a good day today to go hiking. So we set out in the tour jeep and we're out I don't know like thirty minutes out of the city...and then we get a flat tire. So we both jump out and start taking off the old tire. Which by the way took way too long because the mud kept getting through. So we finally fix it and then the rain started but he keeps on driving. The whole time he's telling us that it's ok it'll let up..._

_While Tobin was telling her story, Alex couldn't help feel guilty that she had a rough morning. Tobin only wanted to spend time with her and here Alex was just comfortable and dry. She could tell that Tobin was so fumed from the morning and completely preoccupied that she knew Tobin needed to decompress. She had to keep from laughing at Tobin noticing all the mud and tire marks on her wife. So Alex bit the inside of her cheeks hard to suppress any laughter. Instead, a large smile appeared._

_"What?" Tobin stopped mid-sentence noticing the smile that had been plastered on Alex's face for a while now._

_"Huh?"_

_"You think it's funny. I got stuck in the mud while you got to rest."_

_Alex shook her head unconvincingly._

_"No no. You’re right I should've just stayed here. Instead, I spend half my day in mud and rain listening to a tour guide I couldn't even understand!" Tobin expressed._

_Tobin stepped out of her hiking clothes leaving on only her sports bra and compression bikini like underwear. Alex got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot shower and walked back to Tobin. She took Tobin's hand, who had a confused and angry look on her face, but nevertheless followed Alex into the bathroom. When they were inside Alex shut the door and checked on the water. It was perfectly warm and just what Tobin needed._

_"Baby its ok. I'm all muddy anyways." Tobin said as she was about to exit out of the room. But Alex grabbed Tobin by the hand quite aggressively which made Tobin stop and shift her body back to the shower. Alex took off her clothes in a matter of second’s right in front of Tobin and stepped into the shower. Tobin stood silent._

_"Tobin hurry up and get in here!" Alex demanded._

_And in a matter of seconds Tobin got into the shower where they stayed for quite a while._

"Hey baby..." Tobin whispered into Alex's ears as she rested her hands on her wife's tan shoulders.

 The weather was now clearer and it somehow made the sunset all the more better. Alex grabbed onto Tobin's hands and wrapped it around her own waist.

"Look at the water." Alex replied.

"It's perfect." Tobin said back softly again onto Alex's ears. And managed to kiss her hair in the action not paying any attention to the ocean.

They stood there totally embraced in one another just watching the sunset. Then finally Alex turned around and grabbed Tobin by the hand. She interlaced their fingers and began walking ahead. Tobin slowly following a few steps behind. Alex tugged on Tobin's hand to walk faster. When Tobin finally caught up she let go and instead settled throwing her arm over Alex's shoulder. Her wife responded in wrapping both her arms around Tobin's waist. They stayed like that walking back up the beach to their bungalow. All the while whispering to each other in conversation.

 

\--------------------------------

**(20 months later)**

Alex paced in the bathroom frantically from one side to the other. Her heart was racing too fast and her hands fidgeted with one another. Truthfully, she felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. She looked at the pregnancy stick one last time just to confirm what she already knew five minutes ago. Yep, it read two pink lines. Yes, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with her and Tobin's child. Their biological child that they would raise together. They were going to become parents. This was what they wanted from trying for a couple of months now. Of course, it was snowing outside. It started to snow late November by that time the fall wind wasn't as rough but the blistering cold was no friend either. Tobin was excited this fall mainly because she got to install the new heater she was dying to get. Her grandpa had recommended the model and Tobin couldn't have agreed any quicker. Alex didn't like their old heater so she let Tobin go ahead and take control. She wasn't really listening to her as the middy went on and on about how their floors would automatically heat up in minutes.

Tobin was out for the morning. She promised to plow her grandparent’s driveway from the blankets of snow. Alex was in the middle of doing laundry when she decided to take the test one more time. And this one was the right one. When Tobin was finally done she had already made her way back to the house. Except she stood outside of the front door checking her coat pockets for her house keys. When she finally figured out she had left it on one of the hooks in the kitchen counter, she walked through the backyard. She peered at the bedroom window but couldn't find Alex. She then turned the corner and walked up to the bathroom window. The curtain wasn't all the way closed so she could see the bathroom light on. She knocked on the window hoping Alex was in there. Alex stopped pacing and pushed the curtains to the side. She found Tobin outside her hands in the coat pockets and hunching over to keep herself warm.

"I forgot my keys." Tobin yelled aloud outside of the window. But Alex couldn't hear from the inside. She could only see Tobin's mouth moving.

"I forgot my keys!" Tobin mouthed once again.

Alex couldn't hear so she used her index finger and pointed to the other direction. Tobin nodded her head and made her way to the kitchen door. Alex was waiting for her at the door and opened it wide open. Tobin hurried inside so that the snow wouldn't get in. She took off her coat and her scarf. Alex stood by still nervous in how to tell Tobin. She didn't understand why she was nervous because they both had been trying. In the midst of her thoughts Tobin interjected by reaching out for Alex’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asked concerned.

“Tobin…

“Yeah.”

“I’m – we’re…pregnant.” Alex finally let out in a soft breath as each word se could feel the weight lifted off her shoulders.

Tobin stood frozen staring at Alex from the words that just left her mouth.

“Baby? Did you hear me?”

Tobin nodded. She rubbed the back of her neck taking in the big news. It took her seconds to realize what just happened. Alex stood frozen too as she stood back worried about Tobin’s reaction.

“Are you…uh…happy?” Alex sincerely asked.

Tobin stopped rubbing her neck and looked at Alex in a quick motion. The very concerned tone in Alex’s voice snapped Tobin out of her zone. She grabbed onto Alex’s waist gently.

“Of course I’m happy.” Tobin softly replied back. “I can’t believe you’re having my kid.” Tobin whispered the very words while she pressed their foreheads together. Then shortly embracing her in a loving hug. Alex responded back by burying her head into Tobin’s chest.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**(5 months later)**

“Uggh finally!” Tobin proudly exclaimed as she finished screwing on the final nut of the brand new crib she put together.

Alex walked into the nursery room freshly painted a bright yellow with white trimming around the walls. The very pregnant striker carried a cold ice tea for Tobin as she sat on the couch across the crib.

“Good job babe.” Alex complimented.

Tobin looked at the crib one last time and then nodded in satisfaction. She turned around and walked over and sat next to Alex carefully. She sipped on her cool drink and threw her arm over her wife’s shoulder.

“So how long did that take me?” Tobin asked as she rubbed circles on Alex’s shoulder with her fingers.

“About a week or so.”

Tobin nodded. “Ok ok. Good enough. I’ll be better next time.”

Alex shifted her body closer to Tobin. Both her hands rested onto Tobin’s lap. “Next time?”

Tobin almost choked on her drink. She chuckled before she responded. “Yeah! Reagan’s got to grow up with a sibling baby.”

“Baby she hasn’t even come out yet.” Alex joked squeezing onto Tobin’s thighs.

Tobin just shrugged playfully smirking.

“You know what I was just thinking of?”

“Hm?”

“That it just used to be us here. Just the two of us. When we first moved here I liked that it was quiet here. Ya know? We weren’t busy with anything else.”

“Like our own reality.” Tobin said completing Alex’s thoughts as she watched Alex nod her head in agreement. “It’ll still be like that. Just you, me, and our little girl.”

Alex let out a huge smile. “But it won’t be our quiet place. We’re going to start a family and that…scares me a little.”

Tobin squeezed her arm tighter around Alex. “You’re scared?’ She asked concerned.

“No it’s a good feeling.” Alex replied assuring. “Remember when we just started playing?”

Tobin chuckled and nodded. “Yep. Playing off the bench, watching on the bench. Messing around in practice.” Tobin paused thoughtfully. She leaned closer into Alex. Her forehead pressed onto Alex’s side head and her lips on Alex’s ears. “Watching you during practice. Just daydreaming how dating you would be like. Taking you out to my favorite places in Jersey. I would think about how it would feel like just holding your hand or being able to throw my arm over your shoulder in public. Tobin whispered as she vented.

Alex’s heart smiled and her body squirmed pressing into Tobin. The words and the way Tobin spoke, her soft breath, tickled Alex in all the right ways. She rested her head on Tobin’s chest while the middy rubbed Alex’s large round belly.

“Now, I’m gonna be a parent with my dream girl.” Tobin finally whispered again onto Alex’s ears. And they sat there taking in the finished crib then slowly drifting off as they sat on the couch comfortably before shutting their eyes for a nap.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Ok c’mon baby girl. Let’s get this on ya.” Tobin softly said as she carefully put on Reagan’s baby sized winter coat.

It was about seven thirty in the morning. Reagan’s soft whimpering cries woke Tobin up early at the break of dawn. It a nice chilly Sunday in November. Fall was here and the leaves were starting to change. It was exactly a week until Thanksgiving. Reagan was now a little over a year old. Alex slept soundly as Tobin did her best not to wake her wife. Both parents didn’t have it in their hearts to have Reagan sleep in the nursery quite yet. So they both agreed to have Reagan sleep in the bed with them until she was ready to sleep on her own. For how long would that be until they both didn’t know. But it didn’t matter to either as they fell asleep to the soft breathing of their baby girl each night.

Tobin had dressed Reagan in warm layers before they set out in the backyard. Tobin held Reagan closely for more body warmth as Reagan rested her head into mommy’s chest and warm cotton jacket.

“Ok Reags, when Uncle Jeff comes over mommys’ gonna have him rake the leaves. How does that sound huh?” Tobin softly said still holding her baby girl as they roamed around the backyard embracing the chill air and the silence of the morning.

“And you know what? Mommy’s has a surprise for you and mommy.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Alex asked as she appeared out of nowhere still dressed in her pjs but now wrapping herself in Tobin’s large coat.

Tobin turned around and smiled. “Say good morning mommy.”

Reagan smiled bright and muttered a couple of gibberish sounds at the sight of Alex. Alex was filled with happiness. She stood near Tobin and kissed Reagan on the cheek. She couldn’t get enough of her first daughter.

“What are ya guys doing out here?” Alex asked in a baby voice to Reagan.

“She woke up pretty early. I brought her outside and she stopped crying.”

“Aww. She loves the fall.”

“Yes she does. That’s my baby.” Tobin whispered as she kissed Reagan’s brown hair.

Alex rubbed Tobin’s lower back still holding onto Regan and her wife. “So what’s the surprise?’

“Nope. You gotta wait babe.” Tobin teased.

“Yeah?” How long?”

Tobin chuckled. “When everyone comes over.”

“Oh baby that reminds me, your mom called. Your parents are staying over your grandparents house Katie and Perry already booked a room at a Bed n Breakfast.”

“Yeah? What about your parents?”

“Jeri is gonna stay with us and your brother. I think everyone else is staying at a Bed n Breakfast.”

“Sounds good. Hopefully Reagan can teach Jeff some proper manners huh baby. Can you teach Uncle Jeff to be a good house guest?” Tobin joked.

Alex laughed. Tobin threw an arm over Alex’s shoulders completely infatuated with Alex’s raspy laugh. Alex held onto Tobin while she kissed Reagan on the cheek over and over. Tobin kissed her wife on the top of her head. And the three walked slowly back into the house happy and content.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Final chapter. I really hope you guys liked this story. I did enjoy writing the first part of this series.
> 
> As for other works, I do have one in the making. But I wont post it until I have it finished. So far in my head it's gonna be a longer series than this one. So far I have about 10 - 12 finished chapters. I wont finish content. The story slipped from my mind and I dont wanna continue it so I deleted it. Sorry. But I really think you guys will like the next thing I'm working on.


End file.
